


Camp Voltron

by vintagewildflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Curly-haired Lance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Feminine lance, Flirty Keith (Voltron), Hockey Player Keith (Voltron), I feel like this is too many tags..... sorry, I'm sobbing there's art!, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance Protection Squad, Lance and Allura are a power duo and i STAND BY THAT, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Recreational Drug Use, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, What's the opposite of a slow burn????, fast burn?????, keith is beefy and lance is HERE FOR IT, posessive Keith...but in like a normal and healthy way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewildflowers/pseuds/vintagewildflowers
Summary: Camp Voltron, surrounded by a beautiful forest and a glimmering lake, filled with colorful cabins, some of the best food in the world, and is a temporary home to all of Lance's favorite people. Lance was prepared for a summer filled with late-night campfires, playful inner-camp competition, secret partying with the counselors, and everything that makes up a wholesome experience as a cabin counselor at a summer camp. What he didn't expect was Keith Kogane's return to camp 7 years after he supposedly dropped off the face of the earth. But that's okay, Mullet can't throw him off his game, it's not a big deal that he's back. Except for the fact that he's not only the most "absolutely tasty man," Lance has ever seen but also that Keith seems intent on capturing Lance's attention. Oh okay, maybe he's very much so off his game. It's fine (no it's not.)
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter one

“Baby you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I've got it! And all I need is to be stuck by your electric lo-” the music stopped. 

“Pidge, what the fuck!?” Lance reached back to the volume knob only to have a small hand smack it away. 

“No, no more screaming. I can’t focus on directions with all your racket.”

“I will have you know my singing voice is beautiful and you have no right to slander me when I agreed to drive you.” 

“ It’s not slander if it’s true.” she huffed with a roll of her eyes before looking back down at the map she had stretched out in her lap. Lance pouted about the loss of his only entertainment as he drove up the mountains towards the town of Altea. 

“Aw bud, I love your singing if that makes you feel any better.” Hunk piped up from the backseat as he stuck his head over the center console to take a look at Lance. 

“Bro...” Lance replied, filling his voice with playful adoration for his best buddy. 

“Bro.” His voice held the same tone. 

“While this is sweet and all, if you don’t take the next right we’re going to miss the exit so lets put this bromance on pause for a second, yeah?” Pidge interrupted with a smile on her face due to their loving antics. 

“ Yes ma’am, one right turn coming up.” Lance signaled and pulled off of the winding highway, straight onto Altea’s Main street. He slowed down so that they could take in the sights of the town the group adored so much. Altea is a small town. With a residential population of 1,328, the main part of town only spans about a mile, with no chain stores or restaurants. Only a farmer’s market, two local diners, a post office, a rickety old gas station with the best convenience store ever (according to Lance), and a roller rink for the local youth. It’s not much, but it’s a second home to Lance. 

After reaching the end of Main street, Lance turned towards camp. A few minutes up the side road, and the blue Jeep was rolling past a sign that said, “CAMP VOLTRON” in large white letters. 

“Yo Hunk wake Matt up, we’re pulling up and the lug has been passed out for like, three hours.” 

“Sure thing” He reached over behind Lance and gently shook Matt awake. The Italian boy let out a string of mumbles before opening his eyes. 

“Are we actually already here? I just fell asleep.” Matt yawned and sat up before pulling his hair out of the ponytail it was tangled in. 

“No stupid you fell asleep at 9, its just past noon.” Pidge folded up the map before tossing it back at Matt, hitting him in the face. He let out a squawk of indignance but didn’t rise to the argument. 

Lance pulled his Jeep Wrangler into the staff parking lot a bit too quickly but that’s okay, they were all too excited to complain about his shotty driving skills. 

“Alright hoes, out, out out! We have cabins to decorate, campers to prepare for, CITs to do rundowns with, and fires to prepare. You guys get our shit out of the trunk and I’ll go sign us in with Coran” Lance cheerily shouted before jumping out of the car.

“Why do you get out of mule duty?” 

“Because Pidgeon, I drove us here. Besides, we all know I’m Coran’s favorite.” He sent her a cheeky wink before tossing her the keys and literally skipping away towards the White Cabin. He flung open the white wooden door and immediately made eye contact with the head of the camp.

“Padrino Coran!” 

“Lance, my boy! How was your senior year?” The ginger man pulled him into a tight hug before pulling away. Lance smiled at him, taking in the features of his godfather. He noticed a few more lines of crows feet but the man’s mustache was as fabulous as ever. 

“It was honestly the best year of my life. My debate team went to state this year and we came in second! And Pidge was valedictorian! And I got two cords! One for community service and one for being on ASB, did I tell you I was VP?” Coran nodded before Lance continued. 

“But I’m sad it’s over, even though we’re all going to a school close to or in New York City, It’s a bummer I’m never going to share a class with Hunk or Pidge again, Y’know?” 

“Yes, I know. Change is a difficult thing, but I know you’ll make the best of it. You always do, son.” Coran patted his shoulder in a loving way that he only reserved for his godchildren. Speaking of godchildren…

“Is Allura here yet?” Lance asked. 

“She arrived about 20 minutes ago, after you get signed in I’m sure you can find her in the Pink Cabin getting it ready. Now, did you come up with any of my other counselors?” 

“Yeah, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt are unloading my car right now.” They discussed cabin assignments and caught up a bit more before Coran sent him on his way. 

“Splendid! I’m sure you know what to do by now so shoo! Go and make my camp beautiful.” Lance laughed before giving Coran a hug and leaving to get his things. 

He was halfway across the great lawn when he saw his friends walking under the archway at the entrance. He jogged over to get his bags. 

“Okay y’all, we’re signed in. Everybody is in their normal cabin except for Matt, you’ve been booted from Red to Orange.” He received acknowledgment from his friends and handed them their color-coded cabin key lanyards before he made his way over to the Blue Cabin. Unlocking the sky blue door Lance took a deep breath as he stepped in. Blue was exactly as he left her. And yes, the cabin is a “her”, and she’s his baby. 

He hauled his bags over the threshold and made his way into the counselor wing. He unzipped his suitcase and unpacked his clothes into the small dresser and half of the closet then made his bed with his (obviously) blue comforter and hung up the posters and a bunch of disposable camera photos of his family and friends from his senior year. He’s a sentimental dude, what can he say. He unloaded his laptop, speaker, a small makeup bag, a mirror, and 5 disposable cameras onto his side table before deeming his half of the room complete for the time being. 

Lance hooked up his speaker and shuffled his music before carrying the speaker into the main cabin. Humming along to the song playing, he opened the storage closet and pulled out his box of cabin decorations, two bean bags, and an area rug. He unrolled the area rug in the center of the room, set the beanbags under the window by the bookshelf, grinned at the wall of photos of him and his previous campers up on the wall next to the window, labeled the 6 beds with the names of his new campers staying in Blue this summer in a cursive font on each bunk bed, and strung some fairy lights up on the ceiling. Walking back onto the porch of the cabin, he put the blue cushion on the bench, wrapped fairy lights around the railing, and checked in on the many hanging flower and plant pots he had. Luckily Coran took very good care of his little garden, just like his Padrino had promised. Lance felt a familiar warmth flood him as he turned and took in the work he had done to Blue. He loves his girl and takes great pride in having a welcoming and cute cabin for his campers during the summer. 

Deciding it was time for him to visit his soul sister, he jogged back into his room to grab his key lanyard and phone before making his way to the Pink Cabin that was direct across the great lawn from his cabin. 

“Allura my love! I know you’re in here!” He shouted and knocked impatiently on the baby pink door. He heard a squeal from the back of the cabin and bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation. 

The door was wrenched open only a few seconds later and a ball of dark skin and silver hair was throwing herself into his arms. Lance felt his smile grow even bigger as he hugged his godsister back as tightly as he could manage. Allura hooked her sharp chin over his shoulder before speaking. 

“Oh my god! You’re here! I missed you so much and I have so much tea from boarding school it isn’t even funny. We’re absolutely having a sleepover tonight!” she pulled back to look him in the eye sternly, “You’re not allowed to say no.” He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of saying no, I want to hear all of your British adventures.” Finally pulling away from her, he took a step back to look over her. Wild curls still the shocking silver that she dyes them, eyes the same as Lance’s (big and blue), makeup and perfect as it could be after a day of travel, legging and a cropped tank, and… oh, what’s this? He pulled her hand up to look at the inside of her wrist. 

“Girl when did you get a tattoo?! And it’s a juneberry flower? It’s so cute!” He pulled her hand even closer so that he had to go crosseyed to continue looking at the flower, for the dramatic effect of course. 

“I got it only a few days ago, I thought it would be a fun thing to show you in person instead of over Snapchat.” 

“Oh, you bet your ass I would rather see it in person.” Allura let out a bright and clear laugh before yanking her bestie into her cabin and slamming the door shut. Effectively beginning the first of many gossip sessions that were going to occur that summer. 

A few hours, many new secrets, and one shared whiteclaw later, they were interrupted by Shiro, one of the adult staff, coming by to tell them the rest of the counselors and CITs had all arrived and that it was time for the prep meeting. 

Soon the 8 Counselors and 8 CITs were sitting around the campfire as Coran gave them the rundown of what to expect this summer. 

“As you all know this is a co-ed camp. In our efforts to be inclusive we have two co-ed cabins that introduce a safe space for kids with neutral gender identity or who prefer it to have the option to reside in a gender non conforming space. Our red, orange and yellow cabins are for the boys, green and blue are the co-ed cabins, and purple, pink, and grey are for our girls. White is my cabin and camp headquarters and the black cabin is both the infirmary and home to our adult staff. We have a new counselor and 8 new CITs this year so I would like everybody to introduce themselves. Tell us your name, age, pronouns, where you’re from, and if you’re a counselor, what cabin you are. We’ll assign CITs by comparability with the counselors later this evening. Lance, would you start?” 

Lance immediately bounced to his feet, eager to get started.

“Hi everybody!” He waved at the group. “I’m Lance McClain, age 17, he/him pronouns, and I’m the counselor of the Blue Cabin! If the blue key lanyard didn’t already give that away.” He giggled and smiled while making eye contact with all the new faces. Except one face didn’t seem as new as the others. Allura stood up next to him and he took that as his cue to sit back down so she could start her introduction. 

Lance couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the guy even as Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Shay, and Romelle introduced themselves. There’s just something about him that seems somewhat familiar. He took in this guy’s pale and angular face, a large scar across his cheek, shaggy black hair, muscular build, and violet (Blue? Possibly grey?) eyes. Speaking of those unique eyes, they flicked up and connected with his own. Usually, Lance would look away, his Mami’s lessons on manners were ringing in the back of his head. But he couldn’t. There was something so familiar yet distant about this boy. Besides, he kind of liked having those beautiful eyes on him. 

Eventually, the circle looked to the mystery man for his introduction. Clearing his throat this absolutely tasty man pulled himself to his feet and began introducing himself. 

“Hey, guys.” Oh boy, Lance thought. That was a beautiful voice. Deep and rumbly, but still confident. The things Lance would do to hear that voice say his name. Repeatedly. Over and over and over and ove-

“My Name’s Keith Kogane, 17, I use he/him pronouns, and I’m the counselor of the Red Cabin.”  
Lance felt his poor bisexual brain screech to a violent halt, stopping the spiral of thirsty thoughts he was thinking. This was KEITH. As in childhood arch nemesis Keith? As in Keith, he used to always butt heads with them when they were campers at Voltron Keith? Keith who stopped coming to camp 7 whole years ago? Keith who was short and rough around the edges and the most aggressive 10 year old you would ever meet?? Holy shit. 

To avoid going into literal cardiac arrest, Lance avoided making unnecessary eye contact with Keith for the rest of the night. Coran had them go through a list of things. The group did a review of camp rules, each person got to design their name pin, and had the CITs play some bonding games with the counselors to figure out what cabin they’re getting placed in.

In the bustle of it all, Lance was distracted from his bi crisis and was able to both create an adorable name pin that was now attached to his lanyard, but he found his CIT for the summer. Her name was Daphne and he already adored her. She was bold, funny, her green eyes sparkled with mischief, was just as loud as him, and he vowed to learn what her haircare routine was because her brown hair had the most perfect waves. 

At roughly 7:30 Coran dismissed everybody to their cabins so they could get ready for tomorrow. Lance and Daph were walking towards Blue with her bags when Lance felt a large warm hand reach out and grab his wrist. 

“Hey.” Lance willed his heart to beat slower. “I really like the lights you have on your cabin. Are there any extras I could possibly borrow or find around here to decorate Red with?” Keith’s stare felt so heavy but Lance needs to help decorate first, then freak out about the sexy man later. 

“I have a couple of unopened packages you can use, I can even help you set them up if you want?” he reached up to fidget with his nose ring. “After I help Daph and you help Beck move in of course.” 

“Yeah, that would actually be great, thanks.” Lance drank in the warm smile Keith gave him before he turned back to the Red Cabin. Lance spun on his heel and sped walked to catch up with Daphne, who was already almost to Blue’s steps. 

An evil little grin spread across her face as Lance unlocked Blue’s door. It stayed on her face all the way to their room where they dumped her stuff onto her bed. It was then she spoke up.

“Oh Keith, please let me be hopelessly gay for you and help you decorate your porch, it’ll be a cute bonding moment.” She clasped her hands together and batted her lashes. Lance gave a noise of protest but she burst into laughter before he could even respond. 

“You’re horrible, I’m just being nice, he’s never been a counselor here. I’m making him feel welcome.” 

“Mmmhmm I’m so sure, totally not because you want to suck his dick.” he grabbed a pair of shorts she let fall to the floor and threw them at her head. 

“I hate you. Keep it up and I’ll return you, bitch.” 

“No you won’t, I’m amazing and you love me. Now go find those fairy lights and go be a useful gay for once in your life. Go tantalize your man.” 

“I will have you know that I’m a very useful half gay, and he’s not my man!”

“So you admit there’s going to be tantalizing involved.”

“I’m leaving, unpack your shit by yourself.” He stuck his tongue out at her. Daphne let out a bark of laughter and told him to go get the damn lights and leave her be before pushing him into the main cabin. 

Deciding that doing what she said was better than suffering more teasing, Lance grabbed the packs of lights and walked out the door and over to the red cabin. Arriving on the porch, Lance took a calming and shook out his arms. He can do this. It’s only one on one time with the hottest guy he’s ever met. Who also happens to be a staple character from his childhood. No biggie. He knocked on the door and waited. No response. 

He gently tapped the door again. “Hey, Keith? It’s Lance. I brought the lights but if you’re still busy I can just leave-” Keith opened the door and Lance realized how close he was standing to the doorframe. “-them.” 

“No! No, don’t leave I was just finishing up with Beck. I’m probably really going to need your help. I’m useless if something gets tied in a knot and I have a bad feeling that's going to happen.” Keith placed his hands on Lance’s ribcage and moved him a little bit to the side before brushing past him onto the porch. Was it hot? Lance sure felt like it was. Is it supposed to be that attractive that Keith’s hand could basically splay all the way across his ribcage? Lance feels like it’s not supposed to be. And why hasn’t Keith dropped his hands yet? Oh god, sexy man is still holding on. Lance felt himself beginning to combust. But then Keith's hands dropped and everything was fine (no it wasn’t).

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m the master of hanging up fairy lights.” Lance let out a little giggle in hopes of lightening some of the tension he felt. It seemed to work. Kind of. 

“Oh I’m holding you to that, now c’mon ‘fairy lights master’ we’ve got work to do.” Keith shot Lance a crooked grin and took one of the packets out of his hands. 

The next 20 minutes went by fairly quickly. It involved a concerning amount of pining and thirsting on Lance’s part but he did learn a lot about his Koren counterpart. For example, Keith’s half Korean and then a bunch of who knows what. Lance also learned the reason Keith disappeared for 7 years was that he got placed in the foster system and bounced around for years until he accidentally ran into Shiro in January and the Shirogane family took him in. He learned that Keith was attending Fordham in the fall which sparked Lance to tell him about his admittance to NYU and how they’d be in the same city and that Keith was now required to befriend Hunk and Pidge so that they could be a quartet taking on the big city in August. The word quartet got him playfully shoved and Lance had no idea that someone’s touch could make your skin burn. 

When they were done Lance came to two conclusions. One, Keith’s cabin was now decked out in the perfect amount of fairy lights to still be considered tasteful. Two, he was absolutely royally fucked because Keith is just his type. The definition of tall, dark, and handsome, intelligent, a strong sense of humor, and was able to keep up with Lance with ease. 

“Welp, I better get back to Daph, I still need to show her the files for our campers and then I’ve got to head over to Allura’s cabin because ‘god sibling bonding’ sleepover.” Lance stood up and shoved his hands into the pocket of his cargo green jacket. 

“You and Allura are god siblings? Huh. What are the odds of you both ending up at the same summer camp?” 

“Y’know, actually pretty high considering Coran is our godfather.” Realization and surprise flashed across Keith’s face.

“Coran, my dad, and Allura’s dad were a golden trio in college and since Coran decided not to have kids our dads named him the godfather of their firstborns. It’s really cute. But also kind of reminds me of Rumpelstiltskin.” 

“Rumpelstiltskin? Please explain that because what the fuck?”

“Seriously! In the fairytale, he’s all like ‘I want your firstborn child grr’, and then Coran is the godfather of two firstborns. Keith stop laughing at me. Why are you laughing, it's not that funny.” Lance pouted but he felt the smile creeping onto his face. Keith shook his head and brushed his hair back. 

“You are too cute. I love the way you think.” He laughed again at Lance’s strange thought process. However, Lance.exe had shut down. Keith thought he was cute. Daph was right he is a useless gay. 

“Anyways, thank you for helping with the lights, it was really nice getting to know you again after all these years. I’ll see you in the morning, Lance.” Keith brushed his hand on Lances as he walked by and back to the door. 

“Goodnight Keith.” He turned his head and smiled before walking back to Blue and entering into the cabin and locking it. 

“DAPHNE! HOLY QUIZNACK!” he flopped face-first into his bed.

“Lance, what the fuck is a quiznack.”


	2. Chapter two

“Rise and shine sweetie! We have so much to do before campers arrive.” Lance chirped from where he was sitting by the window doing his makeup.

Daphne let out a disgruntled noise but complied with his request. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before pulling her hair out of the scrunchie it was in.

“Why the hell are you so energetic at” she looked at her phone, “7:39 in the morning?” Daphne rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a blue shirt with the camp logo that was identical to the one Lance was already wearing.

“I’ve already been to the White Cabin this morning, Coran has an entire coffee station for counselors and CITs in the lobby. Besides, CIT call time is 8 am during camp. Get used to it baby.”

“I’m bunking with a psychopath oh my God how are you literally fucking chipper.”

“And people say I’m dramatic.” He closed the mascara tube and took in his reflection. Concealer under his eyes, light mascara, golden highlight on his cheekbones, nose, and inner corners. All that was left was lip balm and he would feel ready for the day.

“Oh you are, I just give you a run for your money,” Daphne shouted from the bathroom. With a roll of his eyes, Lance stood up from his place on the floor and went over to his bed to pack his stuff for the day. Opening the backpack, he packed sunscreen a reusable water bottle covered in so many stickers you could barely see the original color of the metal, bracelet making supplies for the bonding activity he has planned, a map of the area, a small first aid kit, protein bars, a camera, and other personal care items that he would probably need throughout the day.

“Daph we have to be out of here and at the firepit by 8, you have 5 minutes girl.”

“Oh fuck me why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“Weren’t you just complaining about how early it is?”

“Nope, didn’t happen. Liar.” She ran out of the bathroom, wavy hair fluttering behind her in a flourish. “Can you pack my bag for me? I need to do my makeup still.” Lance nodded in agreement and threw similar things into her bag and held it out for her to take.

“C’mon Daph we have to go, like now.”

“Okay, Okay, Okay I’m coming.” She slipped on her Vans, grabbed her bag, and walked out to the front door.

The two made their way over to the firepit where everybody but those from the Orange Cabin were already waiting. Daphne asked Coran if she could quickly get a coffee and ran off to the White Cabin one she got the affirmative.

“Good morning my boy! Are you ready for today?”

“You know I am Padrino.” Lance gave a wink and a smile before sitting down next to Allura. He linked their arms then laid his head on her shoulder and he felt her rest her cheek on the top of his head.

“If I give you my shirt tonight can you crop it as you did yours?” He gestured to his torso, drawing her attention to the blue shirt he had tucked into his shorts.

“Sure thing babes, as long as you make me a new decoration for my lanyard.” She held the bottom of the lanyard out in demonstration. He nodded with a smile and directed his stare around the rest of the staff.

Shiro, Adam, Curtis, and Rolo were gathered around multiple clipboards likely going through the last check of inventory for their respective roles as heads of activities, camp chef, and camp nurse. Hunk and Shay were being as cute as ever, clearly enjoying each other's company after a year of long-distance dating. Pidge and her CIT Jason were sitting with Matt and his CIT Max and were wildly gesturing about some nerdy thing or another. Romelle was sitting to the left of Allura and talking with her and Allura’s CITs Katie and Alexandra. Lastly, he looked over at Keith, and to his surprise, Keith was staring right back while responding to whatever Beck was saying. Lance blinked, breaking eye contact with him. He shot Keith a bright smile and a wave. Keith grinned back at him.

“Morning Lance.”

“Good morning Keith.” they continued to gaze at each other. Lance still couldn't get over how unique Keith’s eyes were. He reached up to adjust the hoop in his nose, a tic he picked up about a week after it healed.

“Good morning Daphne!” Daphne said as she plopped down next to Lance cradling a clear cup of iced coffee in her hands. Lance broke eye contact to look at the green-eyed girl next to him with a pout.

“Way to ruin the moment.” he plucked the cup out of her hands and took a sip before handing it back to her.

“I aim to serve.”

“Demon.”

Coran stood on a stump and blew his whistle to get everybody’s attention. In one hand he was holding a clipboard and in the other he was twirling the end of his mustache, waiting for the attention of his staff.

“Alrighty, the campers will start arriving at about 10:30. For the next few hours, I’m going to review today’s itinerary, pass out mess hall layouts, send you all off to help with different parts of the setup, and lastly, Lance and Allura are going to hand out fireside song booklets and go over the songs!” Lance and Allura let out hollers at the mentions of their names.  
“Let's get started kiddies.”

“We’re not kiddies, old man.”

“Pipe down, Pidgeon.”

“Do we all have to sing?” Beck flopped backward onto the patch of the great lawn the counselors and CITs were sitting on while reviewing songs with Allura and Lance. Little did he know Daphne was right behind him and he landed with his head in her lap. While slightly startled, he made no move to sit up. He simply crossed his arms and kept eye contact with Allura. Daph’s cheeks flushed and she asked with a scowl,

“ You gonna move, boy scout?”

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

“Fat chance.”

“Well, then you have your answer.” He relaxed even further. Lance grinned, remembering the files saying that two CITs coming this summer were from the same school. And it seems like they have a bit of tension with each other. How interesting.

“Yes Beck, you ALL have to sing. Unless you want a lecture on camp spirit from Shiro, and he takes it extremely seriously,” Allura answered. A couple of the CITs laughed.

“She’s not joking, Shiro takes it very seriously. My CIT didn’t sing during the welcome bonfire and Shiro lectured him for 20 minutes. He never tried to skip out on singing for the rest of the summer.” Lance reinforced.

“Now” Allura clapped her hands together, “let's go over ‘Hermie the Worm’, it’s Romelle’s favorite.” Matt and Pidge let out matching groans.

15 minutes and 4 songs later Allura decided that they’d gone over enough for the time being and released everybody to go finish getting ready for the campers. Lance looped his arm with Daphne’s to lead her back to Blue.

“ Okey dokey, we’ve been paired with the red cabin for the summer so we-”

“I still can’t believe I have to spend all summer so close to him, ugh.” Lance gave her a knowing look.

“Someone seems a bit fixated on a certain CIT.”

“You’re one to talk.” she brushed past him into Blue.

“Yes but I’m not in denial.”

“I’m not in denial! I don’t even-”

“Shoosh, we need to finish preparing for the campers and I need you to actually work with Beck.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I have to babes, Keith and I have to go check in and camper greetings, we need you two to set up our unit spot by the lake’s beach.”

“When did you guys even discuss this?” Lance walked over to the storage closet and pulled out the white bandannas, rope, tye-dye mix, tye-dye bottles, and a large bucket out of the closet before replying to Daphne.

“Texting exists honeybunch.” Before she could interject he continued. “Now, there’s 10 bandannas for us to tye-dye, for different shades of blue dye, a baggie with a shit ton of rubber bands, and a rope to hang the wet bandannas on. Follow the instructions on the clipboard and you should be good! Beck is also going to have a banner for us to dye with both colors.” He handed her the bucket filled with the supplies and checked his phone.

“Did you get all of that?” She nodded. “Okay, cool. I’m going to head over to the parking lot to guide kids into camp. See you in about an hour, babes!” He popped his head back in the door.<

“ And for Keith and I’s sake, please don’t kill Beck. He needs a CIT and I don’t want to cover up a murder.”

“No promises.”

“I’ll Take it!” He closed the door and walked down the steps of Blue and out into the great lawn. Looking around for any other counselors he put on his sunglasses because the glare of the summer sun is always something else.

“ Hey, hottie.” Allura slid up next to him and looped her arm through his.

“Well hello again, ready to go take on the little rascals?”

“As ready as I can be. However, I’m much more interested in what’s happening between you and Keith.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. He taught her how to do that, how dare she uses the suggestive brow wiggle towards him.

“We’re just friends ‘Lurra. Granted I would absolutely devour him if given the chance.” Lance heard he let out a loud laugh at his wording.

“With the way, he watches you I do believe he would also ‘absolutely devour’ you if you allowed him.”

“Fat chance girl, I’m cute but that man is in a different league, a different ballpark, that’s all the sports references I know but you get the point.” he raised his glasses to give her a pointed look before allowing the reflective glass to slide over his eyes again.

“He’s currently staring at us so I doubt that. Lance, don't look oh my God.” He shot her a mischievous grin before unwrapping their arms.

“I have to go.” Allura let out a defeated breath.

“Go get him, loverboy.”

“You taunt the name but I’m currently upholding my nickname, bitch.”  
“Get out of here, he’s staring me down.”

“Ma’am yes, ma’am.” He gave her a two-finger salute before turning on the ball of his foot towards where she was looking. Keith quickly looked down, seemingly embarrassed at being caught but flashed a bright grin in Lance’s direction when he realized that he was walking over.

“Fancy seeing you here, ready to get this party started, Mullet?”

“For the last time Lance, it’s called flow, I play hockey. This is a normal hairstyle for hockey players.” Keith bumped their shoulders. Not prepared to be thrown off balance, Lance felt himself get knocked off his center of gravity. However, before he could stumble to the grass, Keith shot an arm out and around his waist to stabilize him. It was at that moment Lance discovered just exactly how large Keith’s hands were. One hand splayed across a majority of his back. Ho. Ly. Shit. Refusing to let that affect him for very long, he painted a coy smile onto his face and pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head.

“ Y’know Mullet, if you wanted to hold me close all you had to do was ask.” He laughed at the scowl that fell onto Keith’s face.

“I will drop you.” Lance wrapped an arm around his back and grabbed onto his shoulder.

“No, you won’t. I have you in my evil claws. You can’t escape me now.” Keith took a breath to reply but he was cut off by the sound of Hunk’s voice.

“Hey, guys! The first bus just pulled into the lot! Coran needs us now!”

“Yea! Be gay later, we have kids to greet.” Pidge yelled from her spot next to Hunk.

“This is Bi erasure, Pidgeon!”

“Get your scrawny ass over here.” Lance let out an offended squawk. Never the less, he grabbed Keith’s wrist and started leading him over to the Green and Yellow Cabin counselors.

“I will have you know I am not scrawny, I have plenty of muscle. I’m simply a dainty bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah noodle boy.”

“You’re just jealous that I got the hot legs and you capped out at 5’1.”

“I’ll choke you out.” Lance grinned, going in for the line that would make Pidge wave the metaphorical white flag.

“Oh Pidge, you know very well I have an affinity for choking. I hope that's a promise and not simply a threat.” She physically recoiled in disgust.

“I give up, why am I friends with you.”

“Hunk and I are a package deal and I drive you everywhere.” While she didn’t verbally admit her defeat, she turned around and briskly walked towards the parking lot.

Lance let out a peal of laughter and Hunk, sweet baby Hunk, really tried his best not to laugh at the trap Pidge walked into, but he still couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped him.

“We should actually go, The kids are probably already off the bus.” Hunk also turned to walk towards the lot.

“Shit you’re right, c’mon Keith.” Lance slipped his hand down to grab Keith's (much larger, Lance that’s not important) hand in his before pulling him into a sprint.

“The last one there loses!” The boys ran past Pidge. They heard her sigh but also break into a sprint.

“Is it always like this with you?” Keith asked when they came to a halt a few feet behind Shiro and the other adult staff.

“Oh absolutely, I am the spice of life baby.” Lance shot him a finger gun with his free hand. They were still holding hands. Lance really should let go, but a really hot guy is attached to the hand and also not letting go.

“You also always call people pet names?” Keith raised an inquisitive brow.

“Only my friends, most have names reserved for only them though.” He looked at Allura. “Allura for example, I only call her ‘my love’. Or Hunk is Hunky bear. But I kinda let that one go once he started dating Shay because she calls him honey bear and I didn’t want to make it weird.”

“ Will I ever get my own? I know you can do better than ‘mullet’.”

“Give me a week and I’m sure it’ll come to me.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance felt a tingle of warmth rise to his cheeks at Keith’s words and actions. Allura was definitely onto something. But Lance couldn’t still help but feel like Keith was too handsome for him. Lance knew he was cute, his older sisters made sure of that with the beauty routine and workouts they hooked him on at an early age. But Keith was raw hotness, Lance’s beauty is 90% fabricated. At least that was what he told himself.

Before he could fall too far down that hole, he felt Keith slowly pull him towards Coran who he didn’t realize was waving them over.

“Lance, can you take my clipboard and start checking in students?” Lance gave him an enthusiastic nod. “Fantastic! Now, Keith, I need you to help unload bags. We already have the adult staff over there but they always need more hands.”

“Sure Coran.” Coran gave the boys a slight smile before handing Lance the clipboard and walking off.

“Funny story, Coran used to always ask Matt to help with bags but last year a raccoon got into the storage compartment and bit his finger. He literally refuses to even go near a bus now.”

“You’re kidding, he won’t even go near one?”

“Nope, won’t go within 10 feet. But you’re here now so it’s fine. Go be a manly man and unload bags, I have names to check off.” Lance unwound their fingers and gave Keith’s shoulder a light shove.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Keith quietly laughed and raised his hands up while he walked away.

Now, time to check off the names of 80 little rascals. Lance walked over to the swarm of kids before standing on a log to get their attention. Let the games begin.

Almost exactly an hour later, after checking in the campers and letting them dump their luggage at the cabins, Lance and Keith were marching their 14 campers down the trail towards their campsite. Keith had 10 boys whereas Lance had 4 girls, 2 gender-neutral campers, and 4 boys. Lance didn’t like having the gender split so heavily leaning towards one gender but Coran likes to rotate cabin pairs. He’s not going to complain about being with Keith all summer.

“Okay, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! We’re going to get to the campsite in a few minutes. When we get there I would love for you guys to put your backpacks on the tarp and take a seat at the table that’s designated for your cabin.” He received a chorus of “yes” and “okay” from the campers.

Lance leaned into Keith and quietly said,

“ I really hope Beck and Daphne haven't killed each other.” Keith huffed.

“She’s all he talks about, I think he would just take it if it meant making her happy.”

“That’s so cute, Daphne’s still deep in denial.” They turned into the campsite and Lance’s eyes got wide. Speak of the devils.

The CITs had properly set up camp, with everything in its place and ropes properly hung up but Beck’s blonde hair was blue and Daphne's entire right leg had pink handprints on it.

“Do we even want to know?” Keith inquired while the campers put their things down.

“Man I really don’t think so.” Beck ran a red hand through his hair.

“Cute of you to think you two are getting off that easily. I need to know how your hair ended up blue and why a couple of those handprints are so high.” Beck turned pink at what Lance blatantly suggested. “But that’s an after-hours problem!”

Lance walked in between the two tables and waited for Keith to come to stand next to him before they gave directions. Soon enough, rubber bands were flying and kids were poorly wrapping their bandannas to dye them. Upon second glance, the kids weren’t the only ones struggling, Keith was clearly not having a great time trying to tie the bands.

“Need some help there big guy?” Keith angrily stared at the bunched up fabric.

“Yes please.” He held out the bandanna for Lance to take with a small pout on his face. Mayday, Lance can’t take the cuteness of a frustrated Keith Kogane. Deciding to listen to Allura and be forward he said,

“Oh my God, you’re so cute.” Lance grabbed the bandanas and quickly began spiraling so he could wrap it. Keith came up behind him and hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder to watch him work.  
“I think you’ve got it confused.” Lance hummed to encourage him to elaborate. “You’re the cute one, always helping, calling everybody you love pet names.” Keith leaned closer, right next to his ear. “You’re darling.”

Lance’s internal monologue was a string of ‘ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck’. Who let him be so smooth?? Lance didn’t think it was possible for someone to be more flirty than himself, but here he was, blushing and completely at a loss for words.

“You called me darling.”

“I did.”

“I thought pet names were my thing.” he picked up the red dye and began to squeeze it onto sections of Keith’s bandanna.

“It is, that’s something I’m reserving just for you.”

“Oh.” Keith laughed, clearly enjoying Lance's embarrassment.

“I’m going to go help Ethan do his bandanna, give you time to recover.”

“I don’t need time to recover, jerk.”

“Ah, there he is.”

“Go help Ethan before I squeeze red dye on your face. I’ll do it, don’t test me, Mullet.”

“I don’t doubt it, there has to be a reason you and Daphne get along so well. I’m not trying to make the same mistake Beck did.” He turned to move away from the threatening Cuban.

“There’s nothing to prove Daph won that fight,” Beck interjected from the end of the Red Cabin’s table.

“Except that I totally did, you look like ‘Blues Clues’, boy scout.” Lance snorted at the comparison. He put both his and Keith’s bandannas in plastic baggies and hung them on the rope with clothespins. He then started helping his campers with theirs, teaching some of them how to make spirals, and helping others decide where to put what shades of blue.

Eventually, all the bandannas were dried and kids had tied them either to their physical selves or their belongings. Lance and Daphne had theirs tied around their thighs, Beck had his bandanna on his arm, and Keith tied his on his head to pull his hair back. And no, Lance did not find it infuriatingly adorable. He also totally didn’t nearly combust when Keith sang the teenage mutant ninja turtles theme song with his campers while he helped some of them tie their bandannas to their foreheads. No, he did not. No sir.

“Hey Daph, can you corral the kids while the rest of us clean up really quickly? Play a game of mafia or something.”

“I got you boo, 14 entertained campers coming up.” She skipped over to the campers and caught their attention.

The boys cleaned up as quickly as possible, Beck dumping the buckets of lightly colored water onto trees, Keith picking up trash, and Lance cleaning up supplies.

Less than 10 minutes later, they were marching back to the main part of camp to go to the mess hall for lunch.

“Man, you guys are going to love Chef Rolo’s food. He’s going to school to become a master chef right now and he makes the best food.” Lance chatted with the campers as they walked.

“Now, you’re allowed to sit wherever and with whoever you want with the exception to the CIT and counselor tables. You only sit with us if you get in trouble while in the hall. So just be your wonderful selves and you all will be perfectly fine. Now, break!” The kids quickly spread out into the hall.

“Ready to get some food, darling?” Keith asked with an all too satisfied smile on his face.

“Oh my God c’mon. I’m too hungry for this.”

They made their way slowly through the line and chatted aimlessly while waiting for their turn. Sliding his tray onto the railing, Lance smiled at the chef behind the counter.

“Hi, Rolo.”

“Hey, beautiful. What can I get for ya?” he leaned his elbows on the counter to get closer to Lance. Was it kind of weird that Rolo was hitting on a 17-year-old as a 20-year-old man? Yes. But was Lance able to use it in his favor for free leftovers and desert? Also yes. He’s making calculated risks.

“Your ass on a platter is more than enough.” He said with a wiggle of his brows. Rolo laughed at his antics.

“I keep that in mind, what do you actually want, Lance?”

“ A Cesar bowl and mac por favor?”

“Right away cutie.”

“Gracias.” Rolo put his food on the platter and sent him away with a wink before turning to a visibly agitated Keith. Picking up on his mood, Rolo bluntly asked,

“What do you want?” Not willing to sacrifice his manners towards the dude cooking is food, Keith politely asked for what he wanted, no snark in sight. Oh fine, maybe a bit of snark. Lance relished in the idea that Keith was jealous. Of course, it was probably just him being irritated because it was taking longer to get his food but Lance can dream.

Sitting down at the counselor's table, Keith still was acting crabby. Lance reached out and touched his knee comfortingly.

“You good? I’m sorry for holding us up.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m okay.” Lance gave him an unimpressed look. But Keith simply rested his hand on Lance’s back and gave him a soft smile before turning to his food. Taking the hit, Lance also started eating and sparked conversations with the rest of the counselors.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. The group did a small hike and Lance had them make bracelets in the clearing they hiked to. Then it was dinner which went eerily similar to lunch. Everything was fine then Keith would get crabby and then he would be fine. Lance found it kind of amusing that he was the definition of hangry. The groups did a few bonding activities and then Coran dismissed everybody to their cabins for the night.

Lance unlocked Blue’s door and led the kids into the main room. Daphne brought up the end and locked the door.

“Okay, guys! I don’t care where in the room you bunk but boys bunk with boys, you 2 are together” Lance pointed at his gender-neutral campers, “and girls with girls.” The kids paired up and moved to the beds.

“I think we can trust you guys to unpack without supervision so I’m going to leave you to it! Feel free to hang stuff and decorate your area as you please. Also, please remember to sign up on the shower schedule! It’s first come first served. Curfew is 9 pm. I want butts in bed by then. I bid you all adu.” The kids giggled at his antics as Lance backed into his room with a bow.

He closed the door to his and Daphne’s room and leaned against it with a sigh. Daphne looked up at him from her place on the bed and put down her phone.

“So… you and Keith are getting close.” The smug smile on her face let him know he wasn’t going to get out of this as easily as he was hoping to.

“Yes, we have, your point?”

“Seems a bit more than friendly.”

“Says the girl who had handprints on her leg.”

“That was from wrestling, we’ve been over this.”

“ Must have been a fun tussle.” he winked.

“This isn’t about me smartass. You and Keith have a lot of tension.”

“At least we’re aware and honest about it.”

“Fuck off.”

“Just admit you like him.”

“That’s a false accusation. I’m more focused on Keith calling you darling.”

“Oh girl me too, knocked me flat on my ass when he said that.”

“ You’re going to get him back, right?”

“Absolutely. I’m thinking chico lindo. It means ‘cute boy’ in Spanish.” he flopped down on his bed and opened up his phone.

“That’s perfect! You're going to kill him loverboy.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Allura’s a loud talker.” She rolled on her side to look at Lance.

The two laid on their beds for about 20 more minutes before changing into pajamas and walking into the main cabin to corral the campers into bed for the night. 15 minutes later Lance was walking into the bathroom to do his skincare. He washed away the day a quickly applied his serums and moisturizer before walking back into the room.

"Alright, girlie set your alarm for 7:15 at the latest. I get up for staff meetings at 6:45 but you don't have to check-in with Coran until 8 am.

"You're insane, how is this normal?"

"Because Coran wakes up at 5 and is bored by 7."

"Jesus, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Daphne." Lance singsonged.

"Goodnight ugly."

"You're so mean to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to chapter two of this bad boy :) This chapter ended up being over 13 pages long and I'm kind of proud of myself.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for over 130 views on chapter 1! I totally geeked out about it because I honestly didn't expect more than 20 views.
> 
> Love you all bunches and see you next time! <3


	3. Chapter three

Two weeks into camp and Lance had settled into a comfortable routine. Wake up at 6:45, get ready, wake Daphne before he leaves for the morning counselor meeting, come back to a cabin filled with awake and energetic kids, breakfast at 9, hike, lunch at noon, craft, sports time, dinner at 6, downtime, then off to the bonfire. It was a routine filled with the beautiful capture surrounding Camp Voltron, lots of coffee, and even more Mullet time. 

Since the beginning of camp, Lance knew he felt drawn towards Keith. These last 14 days solidified that feeling. Lance felt himself finding everything little thing Keith did either extremely hot or extremely endearing. 

For example, Keith carrying him 2 miles on his back because he twisted his ankle? Saying it’s fine because you’re light? Hot. Keith swinging around his boys and playing games with them? SO adorable and endearing. Lance nearly lost his marbles when Keith went off on Matt’s CIT for being rude about Lance wearing makeup. 

All in all, Lance was in way too deep. And pretty much everybody knew it, except for Keith. That stupid mullet was still blissfully unaware of how smitten Lance was with him. Unaware of Pidge and Hunk always giving them suggestive looks when they sit next to each other in the mess hall. Oblivious to Allura’s comments and her always shoving Lance into Keith’s side when she walks by. But that’s okay, Lance is fine, he can live with this. That’s a lie but he can deal with that at a different time. Right now he has more important things to think about, like preparing his campers for the first bonfire of the summer. 

“Okay y’all, Make sure you bring a sweatshirt and a blanket if you get cold easily, the fire doesn't do as good of a job at keeping you warm as you think,” Lance shouted over the mass of children in his room/ After checking to make sure he received some nods he turned towards Daph. 

“And then after the bonfire, we get to go and have our first free weekend!”

“Allura has claws right.”

“Oh yea, she has any flavor you can think of, she’s obsessed with them.” Lance pulled a blue Cape Cod crew neck out of his closet and slipped it on over his head.

“So where do we go?”

“Coran has a small houseboat out on the lake we like to stay out. It fits all of us and it’s away from the campers so we’re good to let loose.”

“That’s really cool!”

“Yeah, he honestly bought it because campers caught staff having fun one too many times.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. Now c’mon, we got fireside songs to sing for the next hour.” He pulled her up and walked out of their room with their hands still intertwined.

The Blue Cabin filed out into the great lawn and over to the bonfire Coran had just lit. The rest of the cabins were already huddling around it, cabins mixed in with each other. Lance’s kids dispersed into the crowds and he took a seat on the log Keith was sitting on. 

“Hi, Mullet. Long time no see! What’s it been? 40 minutes?” Lance tilted his head and rested it on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looked at the brunet out of the corner of his eye and smiled. 

“It’s flow Lance, it’s literally just long hair.”

“Looks straight out of the ’80s, and gives up mullet energy, so it’s a mullet.” 

“Will I ever win this argument.”

“Absolutely not.” a smile stretched across his face.

“Damnit.” Keith huffed. Lance giggled at his antics and the two lulled into a comfortable silence, watching everybody settle down. Allura came up to them and flopped down by their feet before scooting between Lance’s legs and hooking her chin over his knee. 

“ Hey, babies. Y’all ready for tonight?” she turned her blue eyes up towards the boys. 

“Absolutely, I’m getting so crossed.” Lance reached down and began parting Allura's hair to start braiding it. 

“So we literally just party on a houseboat tonight then get Saturday off to nurse hangovers.”

“Basically, yea. Hunk also makes food and we usually swim or go into town, depending on if it’s safe for us to drive.”

“How do the adult staff take care of so many kids?” 

“They usually do something out in the great lawn and the campers can sleep under the stars or whatever they decide to do to keep everybody together.” 

“ What’s in town?”

“A diner, a roller rink, and the best convenience store ever are the only important things. You ask a lot of questions chico Lindo.”

“We should go skating tomorrow” Keith leaned his head on top of Lance’s, “I still need to look up what that means.”

“Or you could ask?”

“You’d actually make my life easy and just tell me? Revolutionary.”

“Don’t be mean, it means ‘cute boy’. Asshole.” Allura smacked Lance’s thigh.

“No cursing in front of the campers, dummy.”

“Sorry, my liege.” Lance finished braiding Allura’s hair and pulled a hair tie off of Keith’s wrist and wrapped it around the end of her hair. Keith let out a grumble of discontent at Lance snatching his tie but Lance just rolled his eyes and pulled a scrunchie out of his bag and slingshot it at Keith. 

“If you had that why did you take mine?”

“Your tie was closer and red clashes with purple. However, red is your color so it’s much more fitting.”

“Okay, fine.” Keith pulled the scrunchie around his wrist. Lance went to reply, calling him a baby for being so grumbly but he was cut off by Shiro calling everybody’s attention, He gave a welcoming to the first bonfire of the summer. He had Rolo, Adam, and Curtis start passing around s’mores supplies and called Lance and Allura up to start up their schtick. 

Lance jumped to his feet and pulled Allura up and they walked over to the large log Shiro was standing on. 

“Okay ‘Lurra ready to get this party started.” He hip bumped her and she laughed. He turned to the campers. 

“Hey, guys! We’re going to let everybody get started on their s’mores and then Allura and I have some songs and stories for you guys!”

“Do you have any scary ones?” a kid from the Orange Cabin yelled.

“Yes but we save that for last so that anybody who doesn’t want to hear them can say no and go get ready for bed. Now, s’mores time!” 

About 15 minutes later Lance and Allura began leading the camp through their little routine. They went through 6 songs, dragging up Counselors and CITs from each Cabin for a song. That caused a lot of chaos and laughter since both Matt and Keith struggled against the grasps Allura and Lance had on their arms. 

When they finished working their way through the songs for the night, they began telling stories. They started with Coran’s favorite. A story about a group of young adults known as the paladins and the defenders of the universe and the giant magic mechanical space lions they pilot. They only tell the beginning, it’s a story they add on to during every bonfire. The campers then broke off into groups, ones who wanted to hear a scary story stayed with Lance, Allura, Pidge, and their CITs. The rest of the campers went off with the other counselors and CITs to get ready for bed. 

Allura then tells the kids the story of the yellow ribbon. She walks them through the life of a couple and how the wife always wears a yellow ribbon around her neck. One day, she gets sick and is about to pass. She tells her husband he’s free to untie the ribbon, and when he does, her head falls off.

While it didn’t necessarily scare the campers, it did give them “the willies” as one of the campers claimed. After that gross story, they sent the rest of the campers to bed. Lance and Daph made their way back to Blue and walked into a mess. Beck was standing in the middle of the room with a look of defeat on his face, eyes darting around the room in panic as the boys and girls threw pillows and toys at each other.

“Aww, c’mon guys! We left you alone for 15 minutes.” Lance raised his voice over the noise and the kids came to a screeching halt. Lydia, the youngest girl in the cabin was in the most comical stance. She was mid warcry and had her arm reeled back, ready to throw a large pillow at the cluster of boys about 8 feet away from her. 

“Lydia, my girl, put the pillow down. You all need to apologize to Beck and clean up. Then it’s lecture time, I have to be able to trust you guys or I won’t be able to have my night off and I would really like to go hang out with my friends. Now, chop-chop!”

The cabin immediately moved back into action, kids picking up their pillows and toys before walking over to Beck and saying sorry misbehaving before going back to their bunks to wait for Lance and Daphne to come back from their room to talk with the campers before they left for the night. 

“Okay guys, I’m really not happy with what I walked in on. One of the main points besides encouraging safe spaces is to reduce the gender divide, and you lot did not achieve that today. Daphne and I have to leave by 9, so we’re going to talk more about this when we get back on Sunday. Shiro wants you all in the mess hall for a big camp sleepover so get your sleeping bags and if you haven’t brushed your teeth, go do that now please.”

At 8:50, the Blue Cabin was locked up and the campers were all walking towards the mess hall where Shiro was signing in campers from Hunk’s cabin. 

“Okay, my little bluebirds, Daph, and I will see you Sunday!” Lance waved at his kids before grabbing Daphne’s hand and skipping over to Hunk and Carson. 

“Hola honey boo, Carson! Let's get outta here! I wanna par-tay!” Lance whooped and started skipping away with his left hand in Daphne’s and right arm looped through Hunk’s arm.  
“Carson you slowpoke, keep up!” Lance threw over his shoulder and laughed when Carson scrambled to catch up with them. “Atta boy!” 

“Is he always like this?”

“You’re just asking this now?” Hunk replied. 

“I’m not that bad you whores,” Lance whined as they reached the beach. Looking ahead, the houseboat was already lit up and everybody else was already on or helping throw bags on board. 

“ Hey chico Lindo, think you can take a few more bags?” 

“No, take them yourself, fool.” 

“Please chico lindo?” Lance slid up next to him and batted his eyes at him. He even stuck out his bottom lip for good measure. 

“Fine, give me the damn bags.”

“Yay!” Lance placed his backpack in Keith’s arms along with Daphne. The other two opted to take their own things. Lance wrapped his hand around the first rung of the ladder and began to climb up with Daphne hot on his tail. 

When he reached the deck he laid down, leaned over the edge, and shouted down towards where Keith was struggling to toss the bags onto the deck. 

“Ay Cariño, toss them to me, it’ll be easier.”

“Oh, now you want to help.”

“Yes, now toss them up before I change my mind.” Lance moved to scoot back as a threat to leave. 

“Fine, here.” Keith launched a bag at Lance to fast he almost missed catching it. 

"You ass.”

“Four!” Keith yelled as he threw another bag at Lance. He caught the bag and laughed at his antics.

The two quickly finished getting the bags up and Keith climbed on board. 

“Glad you could join us.”

“I would have been here faster if you hadn’t given me more bags.”

“Hey! I helped.” Lance swatted him. Keith laughed and grabbed his hand before lacing their fingers together and pulling him towards the door to enter the boathouse. 

“I know you did, now let's go get some drinks.” Lance didn’t bother responding and just let the taller boy lead him into the room. Allura was in the kitchen, stocking the fridge with the various forms of alcohol she previously had in her bag. Matt was sitting with Pidge on at the thin island that separates the small kitchen from the slightly bigger but extremely crowded living room. Hunk and Shay were sitting in a recliner together, Romelle was lounging on the couch with Katie and Alexsondra who was lighting a blunt. Not really having any other option on where to sit, Keith and Lance took the small two-person couch adjacent to the main couch. 

Lance waited for Keith to sit before sitting sideways, swinging his legs into Keith’s lap. Keith rested one arm on the back of the couch and his left hand came to rest on Lance’s calves. 

“Where are the rest of the CITs?” Daphne asked.

“They all went to the roof, Harry suggested sleeping on the roof and now they’re all setting up a fort. You three should head up there.” Romelle said, her wide-eyed gaze flicked over to the CITs next to her. 

“Man I just lit this,” Alexsondra whined. 

“That’s fine, I’ll take it off your hands.” Matt quickly got up and marched across the room and snatched the blunt out of her tan and thin fingers.

“Ay, give it back.”

“Mmh, I don’t think I will.” He gave her a wink and a grin before sitting on and lounging on the barstool before bringing the blunt to his lips. 

“Ugh fine, but you’re making me a drink later.” 

“Go up with them Lex, this is a bonding time.” Romelle pushed her shoulder. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go play nice.” Lex and Katie got up and walked with Daphne outside to climb to the roof. Once the door closed behind the girls Romelle locked her gaze on Matt. 

“Matthew I swear to god if you hit on her again I’ll murder you.”

“It was all in good fun.”

“Pidge would help me.” Matt turned to his sister and she nodded.

“Nevermind, won’t do it again. Message received loud and clear.” He took another drag from the blunt. 

Allura leaned over the counter and rested her head on her hands. She started rocking back and forward before asking. 

“So, What do y’all want to drink?”

Two hours, 2 Whiteclaws, 3 shots, and half a blunt later Lance was thoroughly drunk. He lost the very little control he had when it came to Keith. What had started as legs in his lap turned into Lance cuddling into his side with his forehead pressed into his neck. He took a deep breath to try and clear his head a bit. That didn’t help but it did remind him of something very important. 

“You smell really good chico Lindo.” Lance snuggled closer into his neck, wrapping his arms tighter around his torso.” Keith let out a rumble of laughter before pulling Lance in with his arm that was around his shoulder. 

“So do you darling, warm but spicy.” Keith turned his nose into Lance’s head. Lance hummed in acknowledgment and reached towards the coffee table to pick up the black cherry Whiteclaw he was starting to work his way through. He took a swig and held it out to Keith. 

“Wanna sip?” Keith nodded and took the can before taking a drink and holding it in their laps. Lance giggled and poked Keith in the cheek. Keith laughed and looked down at Lance.

"We just indirectly kissed."

“We shared a blunt earlier, indirect kissing has already happened.”

“Oh my God, you’re right.” Keith snorted at his shocked tone. 

Allura walked up behind the couch and leaned over the back of it to look at them. 

“You two seem comfortable.” 

“Alluraaaaaa!” he leaned his head back so he could drowsily smile at her. He goes through different moves when he’s drunk. He’s either louder than usual and openly sexual or he gets really sleepy, loving, and clingy, tonight he was clearly in the second mood. She smiled back at him with a small laugh. 

“Hey there, loverboy.” She rested her hand in his hair and smiled at him. 

“I love you, so much. You’re my main bitch. I would die for you.” He flopped his head back on Keith’s shoulder. She reached over and patted his chest. 

“I know babe, we’re platonic soulmates, peas in a pod. Halves of a heart, and whatever weird analogy you’ve thought on.” Lance nodded and dug his face farther into Keith’s collarbone. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go be hopelessly gay.” Lance grabbed her hand before she could walk away. 

“My love, just tell her how you feel, you’ve been dancing around each other for 2 years. She likes you too.”

“Did she tell you that?” He shook his head no. “Then you don’t know that for certain.” 

“She said she liked your style the first time you met and you two have been her wallpaper for the last year. She wants to love you AND bang you. Go get that ass.”

“You suck so much.” 

“Only on Saturdays,” he mumbled into Keith. Keith snorted and looked over towards Allura. 

“It probably means nothing from me but even I picked up on the mutual pining and I’ve only been here 2 weeks. 

“Thanks, Red. Take care of him, he’ll probably cry if you try to detach from him.” 

“I will 100% totally cry.”

“That’s ok, I’ll just take you with me, darling.” Lance nodded at the idea. 

“And I will take my leave, time to go try and woo Romy.”

“Have fun,” Keith said

“You too.” she threw over her shoulder as she made her way out to the deck. 

“Hey, cariño?” 

“Yeah?”

“The next time we smoke will you shotgun with me? Nobody wants to try it but it sounds fun.” 

“ Jesus, you’re killing me.” Lance looked up at him with a frown. 

“Why?”

“Nevermind, yes I’ll shotgun with you next time.” Keith looked into those blue doe eyes at it took a lot of effort not to lean even further into the tan boy’s space and kiss him. Keith hadn’t taken any shots so he was much less drunk than Lance. He wasn’t about to kiss him without sober consent. Yes, he’s caught on to the fact that they're equally infatuated, but he’s not going to risk it for a drunk kiss. 

Lance beamed at him, dimples flashing, white teeth gleaming, nose scrunching, and eyes crinkling. Keith was so gone, and he knew it. A simp if you will. Attempting to distract himself he asked Lance, 

“Did the nose piercing hurt?” 

“Not as much as I thought it would. It was a sharp pain for like a second and then a dull ache for a few days. What about you?” He cradled his temple and touched the eyebrow piercings. 

“Same as you, probably a little less because there’s no cartilage.” he poked Lance in the nose. He scrunched it up at the attack and Keith almost ascended to heaven with how cute it was. 

Another hour passed and the boys held a very light conversation, often falling into lapses of silence. Lance was half passed out by the time the other Counselors filed back into the living room. 

Lance heard them talking about room arrangements but he didn’t bother checking into the conversation. It wasn’t until Keith shifted him fully into his lap did Lance pay attention. 

“Not this isn’t nice but why am I sitting on you.”

“We’re going upstairs and I doubt you’re getting up there by yourself. “Keith slid his hands underneath Lance’s legs and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders. Keith stood up and Lance attached to his torso like a koala. 

“ I could literally let go of you and you would say up, wouldn’t you,” Keith said amused. 

“Yes but let’s not test that, I am very tired you have most of my body weight.”

“Yeah, let’s not test that.” Keith turned and began the short trek up the stairs and to the last bedroom on the top floor. He kicked open the ajar door and dropped Lance on the bed. Lance giggled at being dropped and bounced slightly. 

“So I can go back down and sleep on the couch if you’re-”

“Oh hell no you got tricked into being my cuddle buddy for the night. Get your pale ass in this bed.”

“I’m going to get our bags and we are brushing our teeth first.” 

“Ugh fine, be an adult.” Keith rolled his eyes and went back downstairs for their stuff. He brought up the bags and saw Lance already about to pass out. 

“Oh no, you don’t. Sit up.” Keith pulled on Lance’s hand. 

“Don’t wanna.” Lance became a dead weight. 

“Please, darling? The sooner you do the sooner we can sleep.” Lance let out a pitiful noise but fully sat up and opened his eyes nonetheless. He reached his arms out as a silent plea for his bag and Keith placed it in his lap. He opened the backpack and dug around for the sleep shorts and XL camp shirt he had. Too crossed and tired to have shame, He peeled off his crew neck and shirt and slipped on the baggy shirt before unbuttoning his shorts. 

“Jesus Lance, warn people when you change in the room with them.” 

“Sorry, I have too many siblings and I am way too tired to care currently.” 

“I’m assuming I don’t need to walk all the way to the bathroom to change then.” 

“Nope, go crazy.” Lance glanced up before finishing his pants swap. He then started digging through his backpack for his bathroom stuff. Keith might only brush his teeth but there was no way Lance wasn’t at least washing his face.

The two walked down the hallway to the bathroom and lance quickly washed his face to get rid of his makeup, slapped on only one of his moisturizers, and brushed his teeth. When they got back to the room, he sat on the bed and swapped his contacts for his round, clear glasses. Lance turned to look at Keith as he packed up his bag. 

“Okay, now you can go to-” he turned around and almost lost his shit at the sight of Lance in glasses that only made his eyes seem even bigger than they already were. It was so cute and Keith didn’t know if he could take it. “-bed.”

“Thank GOD. Get in here and spoon me, bitch. I crave attention.” Lance laid back and made grabby hands at him. Keith smiled at his antics and got in under the covers. 

“Are you happy now?” Lance rolled over to him and latched onto him. He tucked his head back into the crook of Keith’s shoulder. 

"Very." 

The next morning, Lance never wanted to get up. It was warm and comfortable and he could tell that as soon as he started moving he would get a headache. So sue him for desperately keeping his eyes shut. He snuggled into his pillow and felt a lump underneath it. Upon further investigation, and by investigation he meant smacking his hand around until he realized it was Keith’s arm under the pillow. He then realized his back was to Keith and his other arm was wrapped around him, hand splayed across his stomach. 

“G’morning.” Keith mumbled into the back of Lance’s head. He sounded just as tired and content as Lance did. 

“Hey, cariño.” Keith, too tired to respond, just mumbled in acknowledgment. They stayed like that for a while, half-dead to the world, and trying to stave off headaches for as long as possible. 

Eventually, the peace had to end. They had lulled back into light sleep when Matt burst through the door and jumped on the bed. Lance screeched and tried to kick Matt off but managed to kick Keith in the shin. 

“Ow, Lance! What the fuck?” 

“Sorry, aiming for Matt.” Lance wiggled his arm out from under Keith’s and started smacking Matt’s cheek repeatedly.

“Abuse! Abuse! Someone call the cops.” Matt yelled. 

“Shh, you two are so loud.” 

“I haven’t even yelled today.” 

“My point still stands.” Keith pulled Lance’s hand away from Matt’s face. Keith then grabbed Matt’s face and pushed away. He lost his balance from where he was sitting on top of the two and fell onto the floor. 

“Oh, you’re such an ass.” 

“That’s what you get, we’ll be down in a few minutes.” Keith got out of bed before and dragged Matt out the door on his ass. He closed the door and turned back to Lance. 

“Let’s get ready before he comes back.”

“Or decides to send in the big guns.” Lance sat up and pushed his glasses onto his face. 

“The big guns?” Keith pulled off his tank and turned to get out his clothes. 

“ The big guns is a hungover Pidge with a water gun full of ice water.” Lance watched as Keith, well, more like his back muscles as he dug through his bag but that’s irrelevant. 

“That sounds awful.” 

“It is, can you toss me my bag?” Keith picked up the bag on the chair and threw it to Lance, who was still half under the covers. He pulled out clothes for the day and the bottle of tension headache pills he made triple sure he packed. 

They changed as fast as they could in their compromised state before wandering to the bathroom and going through the bare minimum of morning routines. 

By the time they wandered downstairs, everybody was there, CITs in all, except for Allura and Romy. 

“Morning gang. I have a bottle of pills meant to relieve hangover headaches if anybody needs a dose.” He shook the bottle and placed it on the island before leaning his elbows on the counter.

Lance looked around and came to two conclusions. One, everybody was going through it, and two, the CITs were doing much worse. 

“You look like shit,” he whispered to Daphne.

“I will murder you and make it look like an accident.” Lance chuckled and simply smoothed his hand over her hair, something he does for his sister, Rachel when she feels sick or rundown. 

“You do that and you’ll never get to learn the slew of hangover remedies I have under my belt.” 

"You have remedies?"

“Yea, my older sister was really into paganism and herbal medicine for a while and I picked up on some things and decided to try and make hangover remedies and now I know too much.” 

“Buddy, can you get started on those while I finish the eggs? The blender is in the cupboard under the coffee machine.” Hunk asked from where he was flipping eggs at the stove like the food god of a man he is. 

It took until Lance was making his second batch of whatever he was making for Allura and Romelle to walk down the stairs. Lance turned to say good morning and noticed the girls were holding hands, and that Allura’s hair was more of a mess than it usually is after a night of drinking. 

“Oh? What is this? Hand holding?” Lance inquired in a teasing tone. He pointed the large spoon he had in his hand at their intertwined hands. 

“I possibly bucked the fuck up after talking to you and Keith last night.” 

“About time love, I was ready to tell her for you.” 

“You wouldn’t.”

“We both know I would have.” 

“Pest.”

“You love me.” 

The group sat down soon after, eating as much of the meal Hunk made as they could manage while sipping on the (honestly really gross) remedy smoothie Lance had blended. Through breakfast, they chattered aimlessly about last night and what they were going to do today. They decided on going to the rink, then hanging out in the middle of Lake Atlas, and playing a game of hostage when it got dark. 

Once decided on the car assignments, they split apart to go finish actually getting ready for the day and agreed to meet in the parking lot in 20 minutes. 

Lance could tell today was going to be a really good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Lovelies Sorry for taking a week and a half to update. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you liked the chapter and I would love to hear feedback. 
> 
> ALSO!!! I've been thinking of maybe commissioning like a "cover art" for this because I think that would be cute but I have absolutely no idea who I can reach out to or what a good price is. So if you guys want to maybe leave artists recs in the comments or just educate me on like, pricing please do!


	4. Chapter four

When they got into town, most of the cars pulled to park in front of the roller rink, except for Lance. 

“Why didn’t we stop?” Daphne asked from her spot in the passenger seat. 

“Lance always stops at the convenience store when we drive into Altea. They sell this Hawaiian brand of juice and he goes through it like water.” Hunk replied from the back. 

“It’s the first thing he ever shotgunned, remember babe?” Shay giggled. 

“I’m sorry for wanting to try it for the first time with guava juice and not tequila.” Lance defended as he parked in the line of spots between the gas stations and the convenience store. 

“Be back in a flash.” he grabbed his wallet and jogged into the store, leaving the others in the running car. He turned down the drink aisle and grabbed a couple of cans of the juice and a cherry sucker on his way up to the counter. 

“Oh, hey Nyma.” Lance rubbed the back of his head awkwardly when he saw the tall blonde manning the register. 

“Lance.” Nyma tersely replied while quickly scanning his items. He handed her a $10 bill and looked out the window at his friends flailing around in his car. Nyma was his ex if that wasn’t painfully clear. They dated when he was a CIT and broke up at the end of the summer. He wanted a fling and accidentally led her to think that it was going to become a long-distance thing. 

She handed him his change and crossed her arm. Reading the message loud and clear he grabbed his stuff and shot her a polite smile before walking out. He hopped back in the jeep with a whoop.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I've secured the bag.” He Held up his juice cans before turning to back out of the spot. 

“Can I have one?” Daphne asked, Holding up a pink can and reading through the calories and ingredient label. 

“Have at it little one.”

“I’m not little you fucker.” She cracked open a can and took a sip. 

“You’re 5’3 and even I can carry you.” 

“Oh fuck off." She took a sip. "this is so good what the hell.”

“Hawaiian magic babey.” They parked and got out of the car and Lance happily got out of the car with his cans of guava juice. 

“Let’s go, guys! I want to skate!” Shay pulled Hunk’s hand and he let her tug him towards the entrance. The group walked into the rink and Lance smiled, inhaling the unique smell of the building. Everybody was already seated at a table lacing up skates. There were 4 pairs of skates sitting next to a table. 

“I have found Nirvana.” Lance plopped down next to Pidge and reached over to grab the size 10 skates. He kicked off his Vans and quickly tightened the laces before tying them up. He looked to the group and Keith was already standing up, and unlike everybody else, Keith was wearing rollerblades. 

“I see the hockey head in you is coming out today.” Keith laughed at his phrasing. “Wanna try my favorite drink of all time before we go out on the rink?” Lance waited for him to finish tying his hair back. 

“Your favorite drink is a random Hawaiian juice?” Lance put his knees onto the bench and leaned his upper body over the width of the table and stretched his arm out to Keith. 

“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it cariño.” he wiggled the can. Keith rolled his eyes but took the can covered in perspiration. He opened it and chugged literally half of the can. 

“Jesus Keith don’t forget to breathe,” Beck piped up. 

“Holy shit.”

“Damn right ‘holy shit’, it’s magic in a can.” Lance stood up and almost slipped but was able to catch his balance. He smiled and looked at everybody else.

"Come on let's go, I’m ready to skate laps around you fools.” 

“You look like a baby deer.” Pidge insulted while also getting up. They all got up and made their way over to the railing of the rink. 

“You think you can skate laps around all of us, huh?” Keith rolled up next to him and blessed him with a confident and crooked smile. 

“Honestly, everybody but you, I’m dumb, but not that dumb.”

“Darling, you’re not dumb.”

“It was a joke chico Linco.” 

“Was it?” Keith asked while stepping down onto the rink. 

“I didn’t realize it was ‘attack Lance day’ today.” Lance huffed coming up next to him. 

“Sorry.” Keith’s facial expression said otherwise.

“Mmhmm, I’m sure you are.” 

“Shall we?” Keith reached out his arm and Lance hooked his arm through his. Immediately, Keith took off and Lance felt himself get dragged along. He let out a screech then a laugh as Keith pulled him around the track, passing almost everybody by the time Lance caught his breath to say something. 

“What are you doing?! I’m not even skating!” 

“Have you ever heard of a whip? Y’know, the roller derby move?”

“Keith you better fucking not!” Keith just skated faster.

“Why, you chicken or something?” 

“No, I just have a basic sense of self-preservation, stop speeding up holy shit.” Lance grabbed tighter to Keith’s forearm. The pair flew past Daphne for the second time and he caught a glimpse of her filming him.

“Well then, buckle up pretty boy.” Keith stopped skating.

“No!!” Lance braced himself for the worst. And oh boy did the worst deliver. Keith pulled his arm forward and Lance was forced to let go, shooting him forward with a shout. Luckily Keith was smart enough to wait until the straightaway but it still felt like a recipe for disaster. He flew forward and just when he thought it was never going to end he began to slow down and hit the barrier with minimal force. He wrapped his hand around the railing and turned to look at the ass that just made his life flash before his eyes. 

“Keith, what the fuck!” Keith came to a stop next to him. 

“I would say sorry but I’m really not.” Keith bumped their shoulders. Lance smacked him on the chest. 

“You’re insane, I could have gone over the barrier!”

“But you didn’t.” Lance shot him an unimpressed look. “Okay, but now that you’re no longer in ‘immediate danger’, you have to admit it was fun.” 

“No.” Lance began to skate away with his arms crossed. Keith stopped him by slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him back. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to actually scare you.” Keith placed his chin on Lance’s shoulder and turned to make eye contact with the tan boy. Lance sighed.

“Okay, maybe it was a little fun, I just didn’t expect it.” He watched as Keith’s face relaxed with relief and then let up with a victorious smile. 

“I knew you would be an adrenaline junkie.” he poked lance where his hip dipped into his waist. 

“So you threw me? Instead of oh, I don’t know, asking?” 

“I felt like it would be more fun to just test it.” 

“You’re such a dick.”

“You like me anyway.”

“Unfortunately.” 

That the boys broke apart and skated over to leisurely skate with the rest of the counselors. Daphne came up to them to both show Lance the video she had since then posted to her Snapchat, and also waved the disposable camera Lance brought along. 

“Please tell me you got a picture of that debacle.”

“Yep, right before Keith let go.”

“You’re the best.” He laced their hands together and they skated around for a while. 

Roughly 2 hours later, the group got off the rink and went to change their shoes. Pidge once again made a joke about Lance’s baby deer legs and he flipped her off. After that, the group went to ‘Ade’s Place, one of the local diners. 

The group walked in and was greeted by Ryan Kinkade, the son of the owner. Ryan was a very tall, very muscular dark man with freakishly uniform dreads. He wasn’t the chattiest but he was always sweet to the group, regardless of the fact that they always came in a group of literally 16 people. Allura says it’s because Ryan wants to smash him, but Lance likes to think it’s because he’s just a cool dude. 

“Hi, Ryan!.” Lance waved at him and received a gentle smile back. 

“Hey, guys. Good to see you all again, I’m assuming you want the usual spot in the back.”

“You know it.” He shot him a wink and some finger guns. Ryan laughed quietly and Lance couldn’t help but notice the way Keith tensed when Lance jokingly flirted with Ryan. Sue him, he’s obsessed with Keith. Of course, he would notice. 

The group was led to the back and ordered before coercing Ryan to take a photo of them on Lance’s camera. He was then pulled into a picture by Lance who insisted on getting a photo with him. twenty minutes later Ryan came back with their food and the group dug into their food. 

When they were done eating Lance decided he wanted to get an Iced latte for the road. 

“You want coffee?” Lance poked Keith’s cheekbone as a means to get his attention. 

Yeah, one sec.” Keith pulled a couple of five-dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to Lance. 

“No, it’s my idea so I’m paying.” Lane placed the money on the table. 

“You let me have your drink earlier, take the money.” 

“Keith, no.”

“Lance, yes.” Keith crowded into Lance, took his hand, and put the money in his hand, and closed it. “Can you get me a black iced coffee.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Lance got up and walked to the counter where Rizavi, another teen who lives in Altea, was cleaning the counter. 

“Hey, Riz!”

“Loverboy! Long time no see, Ryan was starting to think you weren’t going to rear your head this year.” 

“Y’all can’t get rid of me that easily. Can I get my usual order and a medium iced black coffee.”

“Ew.” 

“Yeah, I’m convinced Keith’s not human, no normal person can drink that.”

“Ah, so that’s his name.” Lance gave her a weird look. 

“Yeah, he just joined this year. Very tasty, in the processing of wooing.” 

“Is it working?” She asked, humor evident in her voice. 

“I think so, but only time will tell.” He said with a sigh. She placed Keith coffee on the counter and began making his. 

“Well, I’ll make sure to tell Ryan.”

“Tell me what?” Ryan leaned on the counter next to Lance. 

“That our little blue boy has himself a crush on the new dude.” 

“Say it louder why don’t you.” He reached over the counter and swatted her shoulder. 

“Oh, has he asked you out yet?” Ryan asked. 

“No, but I’m working on it.” 

“Cool.” Lance knew Ryan was a man of few words but that seems a bit awkward and blunt. Lance, deciding to let Kinkade wallow in whatever that was, turned to catch up with Rizavi.

Lance felt a hand rest on his lower back and was hit by the smell of Keith’s cologne before he saw him. Keith was right next to him, like flushed right next to him, hand not moving. 

“Coffee ready yet? The bills have been paid and everybody wants to go swimming.” Keith grinned when he saw his coffee on the counter and picked it up. “Wanna try it?” He asked Lance. 

“I think the absolute fuck not. You couldn’t pay me to drink black coffee. I’m not a heathen.” 

“So I’m a heathen now?”

“Oh, chico Lindo you’ve always been a heathen, even when we were kids. You radiate ‘I drink black coffee’ energy.”

“I’m going to pretend that makes sense.” 

“Riz, you’re the coffee fairy, tell him he radiates black coffee vibes.” 

“He’s not wrong.” 

“Please don’t encourage him.” Keith pleaded with the small girl on the other side of the counter. 

“I speak my truth and only my truth.” Keith laughed and leaned into Lance. 

“From a scale of 1 to 10 how well does she get along with Pidge?” he whispered. Lance turned his face to Keith.

“Like a 9.5 they’re the exact same person, except they disagree on some science nerd stuff.” Riz placed the second coffee in front of Lance. He greedily took a drink and let out a happy noise. 

“You are a God, with little magic coffee making hands. Thank you.”

“Yeah yeah give me my money.” She held out her palm and Lance dropped the bills in her hand.

“You guys and James should come swimming with us the next time we all have a day off!”

“Sure thing,” Ryan replied.

“Cool! You have my number so just text me whenever y’all have a free Saturday. Until then, c’mon chico Lindo.” He dramatically bowed and let Keith lead him out of the restaurant. 

The group made their way back to the houseboat and quickly changed into swimsuits while Matt drove the boat to the middle of the lake. Ten minutes out Matt cut the engine and everybody made their way to the roof. 

“Wanna jump off together?” Lance asked Allura who was lying on her stomach on a towel next to him. She put down her drink. 

“I told Romy I would go with her.” 

“I’m already being replaced, this is blasphemy.” He pouted dramatically at her with a sniffle. She shoved his face away with a laugh. 

“You’re not being replaced, you’re too unique.” 

“That means nothing to me.”

“You’re such a big baby.” 

“I’ll go in with you, Lance!” Shay cheerily piped in from the lounge chair she was sitting in. 

“Shay, baby, sweetie pie, you’re the love of my life.” Allura slapped his bare shoulder for that last part. Shay laughed at their antics and climbed out of her chair before helping pull Lance off of the ground. 

“Ready?” He asked, squeezing her hand tighter.

“Three...two...one!” The two ran towards the end of the roof and jumped off, plummeting into the cool lake water. 

Shay broke the surface first, taking a deep breath. She waited for Lance to rise with her but he didn’t pop his head out of the water. 

“Lance? Lance where are yo- ack!” Lance grabbed Shay around her ankle and yanked her back under the surface. She came eye to eye with him and glared at him. Lance smiled even wider and an air bubble floated to the surface as he giggled at her expression. The two swam back up to the surface. 

“Lance! Don’t kill my girlfriend!” Hunk yelled from where he was leaning over the edge.

“Wouldn’t dream of it buddy!” 

“I’m fine, honey! We’re just having fun.” Hunk grumbled a little bit before moving away from the edge. However, a few moments he and Keith we’re jumping off the roof and into the water with them. 

The boys hit the water with a large splash that hit both Lance and Shay in the face. 

“Oh, you assholes!” Lance whined when Keith and Hunk came up for air. 

“You deserved it.” Hunk stuck his tongue out at his best friend while pulling Shay towards him. 

“I’m never driving you anywhere ever again.” 

“ We both know that’s a lie.” 

“Hunk, sweetie pie, let me dream.” Lance turned away from where the couple began to cozy up to each other. 

“Want to climb back up and jump off of the roof again?” Keith asked him where he was floating on his back.

“Oh yes.” The two swam to the side of the boat and climbed the ladders to the roof. On top of jumping in together, they were able to convince most of the others to come in with them. 

The group spent the next few hours until sunset in the lake. Floating around in pool floaties and getting high, sunbathing, swimming, and starting watergun fights. Eventually, the group made their way back to the roof to dry off and watch the sunset before going in. 

“I still can’t believe how good your aim is,” Keith said from where he was sitting next to Lance. 

“I grew up in a house full of competitive kids who love paintball, I’d probably be dead if I wasn’t a good shot.” Lance looked up at Keith from his spot on his stomach. 

“How many siblings do you have?” 

“Six, I’m smack dab in the middle. Three sisters and three brothers.”

“Jesus, I’ve been in homes with fewer kids.” Keith moved into a pushup position before laying down next to the other boy. 

“That doesn’t surprise me, I still don’t understand how my mom got pregnant six times in ten years and lived to tell the tale.” Keith gave him a confused look. “I’m a twin, so six pregnancies.”

“You are?” 

“Yeah, my sister Rachel is five minutes older. Even though we’re fraternal we look identical aside from the whole gender thing.”

“Got any pictures?” The two watched the sunset while Lance showed him pictures of Rachel, and eventually moved on to the rest of the family. Keith pointed out how they also seemed very similar personality-wise and that earned him a groan from Pidge. 

“Don’t ‘guuugh’ my sister Pidge.” 

“I can’t help it, you two are horrible.”

“We’re not that bad.”

“Yes you are, the senior prank you two pulled shut down the school for a day because they needed to fix the school.” 

“All we did was glue Iverson’s furniture to the wall and release the FFA animals into the halls!” 

“You did what!?” Beck piped up from where he was sitting on the table with Matt’s CIT. 

“It’s not that bad, we almost teamed up with the art club to tag the entire school.” 

“And you didn’t do that because?” Keith asked. Keith secretly loved drawing when he was alone and really liked the idea Lance apparently vetoed. 

“We didn’t want them to be able to trace it back to the students based on their art styles.”

“No, don’t you dare trick him into thinking the McClain twins are anything but mischievous and insane,” Matt said while pulling a Whiteclaw out of the minifridge. He held up one towards Lance and Keith and they both nodded.

“You’re just holding a grudge about the time we shaved your eyebrows off when you were a sophomore.” Keith snorted at the idea of an eyebrow-less Matt and accidentally shot some of his drink out of his nose. 

“Ew! You did not just do that!” Lance shouted before laughing along with the black-haired boy next to him. 

“It was an accident!” 

“It came out your nose!” Lance continued to laugh and had to put down his own can he was shaking so much. He rested his forehead on Keith’s shoulder blade and snickered into the warm, pale skin he was resting on. 

The others watched their spectacle for a moment before turning back to their own conversations. Everybody was happily doing their own thing, soaking in the last sun of the day before they went inside to repeat a slightly less intoxicated version of last night. 

“You're really warm.” Lance quietly said from where he was resting his face and upper chest on Keith’s back.” 

“You too.” Keith took another drink. He pushed himself up to rest on his forearm and laughed at Lance’s groan as he unwillingly slid down his back. “We should head inside, the bugs are starting to come out and I know you hate them.” 

“Ew yes, into the boat we go.” Lance rolled onto his back and stuck his arms in the air. “Help me up?” 

Keith sighed and pulled Lance up. Once Lance was standing he quickly moved down and hauled Lance over his shoulder. 

“Keith oh my God! Put me down!” 

“No.” He patted Lance’s leg and walked towards the door to get back inside the boat. Lance smacked his lower back a couple of times but eventually gave up. 

“Hey, Lance.” He looked up to where Daphne called him and pouted when he saw her recording. 

“This is going on your story, isn't it?”

“Oh 100%, my friends are super invested in you and Keith.” She followed them down the stairs. 

“What do you mean, invested?” Keith asked. 

“Oh, y’know, they like your relationship and think you’re funny.”

“Sounds suspicious but okay,” Lance muttered from where he was still upside down. 

Keith walked them into their room and dumped Lance on the chair in the corner before turning to pull clothes from his bag. 

“I could have walked myself.” 

“Yea but that was much funnier, besides we both know you like being carried.” 

“Why are we calling me out right now?” Lance huffed as he bent over to grab his bag off the floor and rifled through it. 

“Because I can. You want the room first to change?” 

“Yes please.” Keith nodded and walked out the room and Lance quickly pulled off his trunks before changing into some cotton shorts. He went to pull on a shirt but he eyed Keith’s red crew neck laying on the bed and decided, in a moment of boldness, to grab it and put it on. He pulled his small gold cross out from under the collar and slipped on some fuzzy socks before grabbing his phone and leaving the room. He passed Keith in the hall and decided not to say anything. 

“Is that my…” Lance just kept walking. He knew what he was doing and he hoped it worked as well as he thought it was going to. 

And oh boy work it did. Keith seemed very happy as the image of Lance in his clothes. While being close to each other and physical contact wasn’t abnormal for the pair, Keith initiating it was. From the moment he came down and joined the group, he was the one touching Lance, not the other way around. 

“Keith stop, that tickles.” Lance giggled and pushed his hand off of where he was tracing his fingers up and down Lance’s leg. Keith rolled his eyes but settled his hand on Lance's thigh. Lance rested his head back on Keith’s collarbone and felt Keith rest his hand on Lance’s lower back, under the sweatshirt. Lance felt his heartbeat spike a bit as his hand rested, heavy and warm on the skin of his back. 

So yeah, Lance definitely got what he wanted. Attention from Keith, and lots of it, while fairly sober. They’d only hit Daphne’s puff a few times and hadn’t had anything to drink since they were on the roof. However, Lance still had one more trick up his sleeve. He tapped Keith’s chest to get his attention. 

“Remember what I asked last night?” 

“You have to be more specific, darling.” Lance felt himself smile at the nickname, he hadn’t heard it today.

“ About shotgunning, still down to try it?” Keith’s hand tensed on his thigh. 

“Yeah, you got a blunt?” 

“No, but I’m sure Lexi does.” Lance pulled his legs out of Keith’s grip and walked over to where the CIT girls were sitting in a circle on the floor.

“Hello my lovely little ladies, any of you have a blunt handy?” 

“Are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?” Daphne asked while Lexi pulled a blunt and a pink lighter out of her bag. 

“You know it, babycakes.” He said with a wink and a smile as he grabbed the items from Lexi. He thanked her and skipped back to where Keith was watching on the loveseat. 

Deciding he might as well go all in, Lance seated himself on Keith’s lap, legs trapping Keith’s underneath him. He gave Keith a wide, gleaming smile and pulled out the objects he’d acquired from Lexi from behind his back. 

“This is new.” Keith brought his hands up and settled them on Lance’s waist. 

“It’s a better position to shotgun in, don’t question me.” 

“Oh, I’m not, trust me.” He pulled Lance closer, so he was straddling higher on Keith's thighs. “I like this.” Lance flushed, so much for being the bolder one tonight. That’s out the window. 

“Shut up and let me light this.” Lance stuck out his bottom lip and turned his focus on getting the lighter to spark. After a few faulty tries the flame formed and he lit the end on the blunt. 

“You wanna hit first?” Keith nodded and took it from Lance. He took a hit and blew out the smoke. Lance took his turn and handed it back. They did this back and forward for a while. He wiggled his shoulders in excitement and asked, “Ready to try it?” Keith hummed his approval and lifted it to his lips. 

Lance placed his hands on his shoulder and neck and leaned in. Keith pulled off the blunt and leaned to meet him in the middle. Lance gave a little laugh and closed the distance. Their lips met and they immediately parted them. Lance’s hand slid up from Keith’s neck to hold his jaw. Keith pushed out the smoke he was holding in and Lance pressed closer to inhale it. They didn’t pull away until all of the smoke had left Keith's mouth. Lance pulled away until their noses were brushing and blew out. The smoke floated up between them and Lance smiled. 

“I am very uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today.” Pidge piped up from the stairwell doorway. 

“Way to ruin the moment!” Allura whacked the back of Pidge’s head as she joined her in the doorway. Lance threw his head back and laughed. He really just did that! In front of a bunch of his friends! 

“If it makes you feel any better we weren’t actually making out Pidgey poo.” 

“Might as well have been.” She pointed out while moving into the kitchen to get a snack. 

“Yeah, yeah..” Lance waved her off and took the blunt before putting it out. He twisted and out the blunt and the lighter on the table before turning back around and resting his cheek on Keith’s shoulder, nose pressed against his throat. 

“That was fun.” Keith quietly said into Lance’s hair. Lanced let out a noise of agreement, feeling the weed take effect. 

The group hung out in the living room for another hour until they deemed it late enough to get ready for bed. Keith once again carried Lance up the stairs and they fell into bed, following a similar routine as the night before. 

“ I love my kids, but I don't really want to go back tomorrow,” Keith mumbled. Lance smiled and snuggled closer into Keith’s broad chest. 

“Me neither, thanks for putting up with being clingy. I know it can be a lot for some people.” Lance knows he’s already touchy normally, and he knows it gets worse when he's inebriated in any way.

“Hey, I’m not putting up with anything.” Keith tapped Lance’s chin to make him look up. “I like being around you and I don’t think you’re too much. I like you the way you are.” 

Lance smiled and brought his hands up to squish Keith’s face. “You, chico Lindo, are the sweetest. Thank you.” He lowered his hands and slip them over Keith’s shoulders to rest on his back. 

“Let’s sleep now, yea?” Keith asked. Lance nodded and he pulled him closer. “G’night.” 

“Night Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 4. Thank you for all the support and attention this has received! It blows my mind that this BS fic I cooked up at 4 am has over 600 views!!!
> 
> I'm still on the hunt for an artist to commission so if you have any recs (or if you would be open *wink wink*) please let me know in the comments!!
> 
> I love you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter five

The next morning, the group found themselves mindlessly going through their respective morning routines at 6 am.

“I would literally sell my soul to the devil to be asleep right now,” Lance complained from his place by the window. He pulled the compact in his hand closer to his face to get a better angle of his mascara application. 

“God, me too. Why are we awake this early again?” Keith slipped his shirt over his head.

“Because we love our campers and want to be there when they get up, Keith.” 

“Debatable.” 

“You know you love your little demons just as much as I love mine.” 

“But enough to be up this early?” he finished packing his things into his bag and turned to the tan boy on the floor. “Ready to go? We have to leave soon if we want time for coffee. 

“Cariño, there’s always time for coffee.” He unfolded his legs and hopped to his feet. “Let me get my shoes and toss my makeup bag in my backpack real quick.” 

A few minutes later they were downstairs throwing bags off the boat for Hunk and Matt to catch before climbing down themselves. Once everybody had converged on the sand, they took off back up the hill towards the camp. 

“I’ve never been so excited for coffee.” Daphne huffed from where she was struggling to get up the steep path behind Lance.” 

“Hungover, Princessa?” Lance asked.

“What’s it called when you’re coming down from a cross? Is it still a hangover? Because that’s what I fucking am.” 

“Someone’s angry in the morning,” Beck commented from in front of Keith. 

“I’ll murder you in your sleep, boy scout.” 

“No teasing the Blue Cabin this early, they don’t function before 8.” Keith teased. 

“Not you too, mullet! I thought I could count on you!” 

“Sorry.” 

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.” 

“Guilty.” Daphne and Lance both rolled their eyes but didn’t push it. 

When the group arrived back at camp they quickly dropped their things by the firepit before making their way to the White Cabin for some much-needed caffeine, Daphne leading the herd with a look of determination in her eyes. The coffee stand had more dispensers on it than it did the last time they got coffee from the cabin.

“Wow, that’s a lot more coffee than usual, Padrino,” Lance commented, looking over to his godfather who was perched behind his desk. 

“And it tastes so much better,” Pidge said before taking another large sip of her coffee. 

“Ah, yes! That’s because the Kinkade boy brought it by! Quiet fellow he is.” 

“Ryan was here?” Lance stirred his sugar into his coffee before moving to grab the ice scoop. 

“Yes, my boy. He told me to say hello to you lot when you came up.” 

“Why didn’t he stay? He could have had some coffee with us.” Lance frowned. He didn’t like the way this settled with him.

“Said he was running the morning shift at the diner and couldn’t be late.” 

“Bummer, I’ll text him thank you later.” 

Lance walked out the door and towards the firepit to sit and enjoy his coffee before it was time to wake up his campers.

'hey ry, thx for the coffee!! We would have been zombies w/o it!’ 

‘no worries, i thought you guys would like it.”

‘:)’

Pidge flopped down next to him and rested her head on him. She sighed and moved her straw back to her mouth. 

“Tired, Pidgeon?” 

“I’m not a bird.” she smacked his chest lightly with the back of her hand. He hummed and smiled at her indignation. 

“I’m taking that as a big yes.” The rest of the group trickled over to the logs surrounding the pit and randomly settled either on one or on the floor. Keith took a seat right in front of Lance and leaned back to rest on his legs. Lance placed a hand on Keith’s head and immediately tangled his finger in the black locks. 

“I guess I’m a pillow today.” he joked. 

“Not a very good one, you’re too bony to be comfortable.” Pidge prodded him in the ribcage. Lance gasped.

“Bitch! Then get off.” he wiggled the shoulder she was resting on. 

“Stop moving” Keith complained from where he was resting.

“Oh, fuck off.” 

Before Keith could reply, they heard a splash and an angry shriek. 

“Beck! You asshole!” Daphne shouted from where she was sitting with her back to the trio. Beck put his hands on his hips and looked down at her. “You made me drop my coffee!” she whined. 

“It’s not my fault you’re jumpy as hell.” He replied with an eye roll. That earned him an elbow in the lower stomach. 

“Ugh, why do men have rights?” Daphnes turned to where Lexi was sitting next to her. She snorted at the question but didn’t make the move to answer. 

“Oh, fuck you.” 

“Your human rights have been revoked, peasant.” Beck sighed. 

“If I make you a new one can I have my rights back.” he teased. 

“Possibly.” 

“You’re insufferable.” 

“Says you, boy scout.” He turned and walked back to the White Cabin. 

“So, when’s he asking her out?” Pidge whispered. 

“He doesn’t even have the balls to properly flirt with her, let alone ask her on a date.” Keith pointed out. 

“ In his defense, Daph is in deep denial and acts like she hates him, I wouldn’t have the balls either,” Lance added. 

“Oh please, you don’t have a shameful bone in your body, if you like someone they know.” Pidge scoffed. 

“That’s not true! I can be subtle when I want to.” 

“No you can’t” Keith replied. Lance felt a rise of warmth in his cheeks. That meant Keith was actually clued in on Lance wanting to jump his bones. And date him. Whichever one came first. 

“I said when I want to, and I rarely want to.” 

“Alright, ladies and gents! Let's get this over with so you can be reunited with your campers!” Coran announced as he made his way across the lawn. The group quieted down and got ready to hear Coran explain the activities for the day. 

“Okey-dokey! About another five minutes and we should get to our site for the day!” Lance shouted from the front of a line of campers. The group had been walking through the forest for about fifteen minutes at that point and he could feel some of the campers starting to get bored. 

“And when we get there, we can suit up for color wars.” Keith tagged onto what Lance said. 

“What’s color wars?” Kai asked. 

“Well, My Padrino, Coran, practices Hinduism and celebrates Holi which is one of their festivals. It’s best known for the colorful powder they throw. He thought it was a fun thing so now we do color wars using the powder. It’s basically just like laser tag, but with little packets of Holi color powder.” 

“That’s cool!” Kai gestured their hands in excitement. Some of the other campers voiced their agreement. 

“Yeah, so once we get to the site, Keith and I are going to get everybody suited up-” 

“Which means you get a jersey and a bag of powder packets.” Keith cut in.

“And then we’re going to go over the rest of the directions.” 

“Are you guys playing?” One of Keith’s boys asked. 

“We get to play but it's only with the other staff, we can’t go after you guys and you can’t go after us.” Keith ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“ Can you throw one at Lance?” the boy stage whispered. 

“I can try but I think he would kill me,” Keith whispered back. Lance snorted and turned to look behind him. 

“I would annihilate you, burn you to smithereens.” 

“There’s no fire in this game.”

“I’d figure it out.” The group came to a ring of trees with a picnic table in the center. “Okay, take a seat quickly guys! We’ll go over rules and get ready as soon as you sit down.” 

The campers scrambled to the benches, squishing in next to each other and pushing to get more space when necessary. 

“So, as I said earlier, the rules for color wars are very similar to the rules of laser tag. Each person is handed five bags that have the color powder. Your goal is to hit someone on an opposite team. However, if they’ve already been hit and you hit them, you’re out. You are also not allowed to engage with the staff members, we’re playing our own game. Make sense?”

Lance received a chorus of ‘yes’ and various expressions of excitement as Daph and Beck helped the campers get into the colored jerseys and handed out the baggies of powder. 

“You seem excited.” Keith stood in front of where Lance was sitting on the edge of the picnic table. 

“I love color wars, I haven’t lost since I was a camper. Shay calls me sharpshooter during the game because my aim is so good.” he shot Keith a cocky smile. 

“Well, now I want to beat you, even more, knock you off your throne.”

“Very unlikely but I like the spirit cariño.” Lance reached his hand up and patted the other boy’s cheek in a condescending manner. 

“You never know, Daph could fuck you over.” 

“With her spiteful streak? Unlikely.”

Keith hummed in agreement. “That’s fair.” He took Lance’s hand in his own. “C’mon, let’s get those ugly ass jerseys on and split up.” He pulled Lance out of his seat and the two ‘suited up for battle’ as Lance loudly declared it while he pulled the blue jersey over his head. 

The groups said their final taunts at each other before splitting off into the forest to take separate ways back to camp where the kids were going to play their game. Once the campers were in the capable hands of Shiro, Adam, and Curtis, Lance and Daphne quickly retreated back into the woods to track down the other teens lurking in the trees. The two trekked through the bushes and roots with quiet footsteps as they planned their targets. 

“Okay, you go after Lexi and Katie first, they should be easy to find and it weakens two cabins immediately.” Daph nodded her agreement. “I’m going to track down the Holts because they’re dangerous if they form an allegiance. Then you go after Shay because Hunk’s going to drop as soon as she’s out. I’m going after Allura and Keith, whoever I see first. Hit anybody else you see along the way.”

“Roger that, I saw Beck stashing extra bags for him and Keith so I swiped some for us and told the other CITs, we have more to work with.” 

“I love you, now go kick-ass small one.”

“I'm not small.” Daphne hissed as she ducked and quietly hustled away. 

Lance couldn’t help the grin on his face as he turned to find Pidge and Matt. Color wars are absolute shit for him. He loved the thrill of feeling like he’s on the run and searching for his friends to take them down. He kept his head on a swivel as he made his way over to the path the Holts always took to the circle of trees they tended to hide in. Feeling like he was far enough up the hill, he climbed the first tree he saw with low enough of a branch for him to climb. He wrapped his long fingers around the branch and hoisted himself up. He quickly scaled up a few more branches until he felt like he was hidden enough. All there was left to do was wait. 

Luckily his wait was short. A minute or two later he saw Matt and Pidge making their way up the path. Matt already had green powder across his face and jersey so he focused his aim onto Pidge. He watched as the two passed by the tree he was in and as soon as the angle was good, he threw the powder bag at Pidge. She let out a yelp and spun around to figure out who got her. Lance laughed and made his way down from his perch. 

“I despise you.” she glowered at him.

He put a hand over his heart and pouted dramatically. “I thought we were besties.” 

“No, you’re the worst, I want nothing to do with your gangly ass.” she picked up a twig and tossed it at him. The tall boy laughed and wiped some of the blue powder off of her face before wiping it in a line on the apple of each of his cheeks. 

“You can’t beat the master.” Lance realized he had been standing there too long. “Well, I’m going to run, see y’all tonight at dinner!” He turned and made his way back through the trees, avoiding walking on actual paths to keep himself hidden. He started heading back towards the cabins, thinking Allura would either target or team up with Romelle now that they were dating. 

As he reached the edge of the trees, his theory was proven correct. He popped his head around a tree just in time for him to watch Allura throw a bag of pink powder at Romy’s back. He stifled his laugh at the cartoonish way the blonde yelled and whipped her body around to see her assailant. 

“You traitor!” she pointed an accusing finger in her girlfriend’s face. 

“All’s fair in love and war sweetie.” Allura took a hold of the other girl’s hand and pulled her close and pushed her into taking a few steps back until Romelle’s back was against the backside of the Pink Cabin. 

“I hope you loose,” Romelle grumbled, allowing herself to get pulled into an embrace. 

“You don’t mean that.” Allura kissed her cheek. Romelle rolled her eyes and looked up into the forest before Lance could move out of her line of sight. His eyes widened a fraction when her eyes met his. Lance frantically brought a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, silently begging her to keep quiet. 

A sly grin broke out across her face and she winked at him before wrapping her arms tighter around Allura, pulling the other into a kiss. Lance felt a smile, not unlike the one Romy sported seconds before break across his own tan face. Lance scanned the area quickly, confirming there was nobody else in sight before he made his descent down the small hill, getting as close to the girls without alerting Allura of his presence. He reached into his bag and pulled out a powder bomb and wound his arm back before throwing it at her, similarly to what she had just done to Romelle minutes prior. 

Allura gave a small ‘oomf’ and pulled away from her girlfriend. She shook her head, sending her silver hair into a swoosh before she realized what happened and turned her head. Lance smiled and rested his hands on his waist in a triumphant stance as her narrowed eyes met his. 

“You’re a menace, I hope you know that. How do you always get me?!” 

“I take that as a compliment, but you’re going to have to give your girlfriends half the credit this time, she was my distraction.” Allura gave her girlfriend an offended look. Romelle giggled and gave her a peck on the lips before saying, 

“Remember princess, all’s fair in love and war.” Allura scoffed at the use of her own words and settled her unhappy gaze back on her godbrother. 

“I can’t wait for Keith to beat you.” she stuck out her tongue for extra emphasis. 

“Shame you aren’t going to get to see that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a mullet to destroy.” Lance gave the girls a flamboyant wave before walking back towards the trees. He felt a wave of mischief fall over him and realized he had one last jab to make as he turned back towards the couple. “Try not to jump each other while I’m gone, ladies.” The let out matching groans as he ran back into the thick of the forest. 

Deciding it would be best to text Daphne and see her progress, he quickly scaled another tree with branches so that he could safely reach out to her. 

‘what’s ur status?’

‘hunk n shay are down, got lexi but katie ran.’

‘i got pidge and allura, matt and romelle are also out’ 

‘i snuck by trent and jax attacking each other but idk where anybody else is’

‘ kk, so all we have left is katie, keith, beck, lily, jason, and whichever one of them one.’

‘Find katie then beck, ill keep going after keith and i say we let the rest either come to us or eachother.’

‘sick, check in 30?’

‘yuh, dont get hit’

‘yuh??????’

‘fuck off’

Lance shut off his phone and slid it into the back pocket of his shorts. Now, where would Keith be? He doesn’t know the area very well, Lance knows that much. He also knows Keith is smart enough to not go to a super obvious place like the Holts. So he wouldn’t go to any of the campsites, the beach, the cabins, or the boat dock.

The brunet did a scan of the area he was in and he noticed a flash of orange. An excited grin spread across his face as he watched Jax, Matt’s CIT barrel within range for him to throw a bag. He also took note of an angry Trent, covered in orange powder, hot on the taller boy’s tail. Jax ran down the hill, directly into a clear shot for Lance to take, and he tossed the baggie of powder down on Jax’s dirty blonde head. 

Jax let out an irritated but confused grunt as he took note of the blue powder he was now coated in. He did a full 360 to try and find his attacker before looking up at Lance. Lance swung his legs from where they were dangling from the branch he was perched on and gave a cheeky wave. 

“Sorry bud!” he shouted down at the disgruntled fifteen-year-old and began his descent to the ground. Trent let out a loud laugh at Jax’s expense. 

“Dude, that was amazing!” He reached for Lance's hand and the two dapped each other up before turning back to where Jax was attempting to ruffle the blue powder out of his hair. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t think of hiding in trees,” he grumbled in defeat. Lance wiped some of the powder off the younger man’s shoulders and hummed. 

“Well, now you know for next year.” He turned to look at Trent. “So where did you hideout?” 

“There was a spot my counselor used to take my group to a lot when I was a camper, I remembered where it was and figured it was a good spot.” That sent a bright, gorgeously shiny lightbulb off in Lance’s head. 

“Oh my God, that’s it.” 

“What’s it?” Trent asked, confused as to what the Blue Cabin counselor was talking about. 

“No time to explain, I have to go now. Bye guys!” Lance flashed them a charming smile before taking off deeper into the forest. 

“That dude’s insane,” Jax noted. 

“Yeah, but he’s hot enough to get away with it.” Trent retorted.

Of course! Lance forgot that Keith was a camper when they were little. Meaning Keith’s counselor also took his campers to cool secret spots. Spots Lance just so happened to know considering the Red Cabin counselor when they were kids was his older brother, Marco. 

Lance couldn’t wipe the dazzling grin off his face even if he tried. He made his way farther into the forest, turning right when he saw a red star spray-painted onto the base of a cedar tree. He followed the path of painted trees until he saw a tiny clearing, filled with soft grass and flowers of all different colors, with Keith sitting in the middle. 

He couldn’t believe his luck! Keith was right in front of him and facing the other direction, completely clueless to Lance’s arrival. Lance pulled out another one of his color bombs, noting he only had three left including the one resting in his palm. He pulled his arm back, ready to hit his fourth target when he heard scuffling from his left. 

“Duck, Lance!” Daphne yelled as she and Beck fell into the clearing and to the floor. Trusting her, he immediately got out of the way, just in time for a red powder bag to zoom past his shoulder. 

Daphne let out a cry from where she was sitting on Beck's knees. Whether it was in triumph or defeat Lance didn’t know. What he did know was Keith was going to be coming after him any second. 

Lance risked sticking his head around the tree he was hidden behind and saw Keith walking towards him with a look of determination on his oh so handsome face. Lance’s eyebrows shot up in fear at the other’s demeanor but he did notice both of Keith’s hands were empty. He spared a glance at their CITs and saw Daph literally rubbing her blur powder into Beck’s face white shouting like an idiot. 

“You can come out, darling.” Lance’s cheeks warmed at the name. But he’s smitten, not stupid. 

“Not gonna happen chico Lindo. I’m not really in the mood to lose.” Keith gave a chuckle instead of a response. Lance peeked his head out once again, and he came nose to nose with Keith. “Oh, hi,” Lance whispered. 

“Hi there.” Keith grinned at how Lance’s demeanor shifted from confident to shy so quickly. It was cute. 

There was a scuffle of noise and murmur of Daphne’s stern voice before Lance saw her dragging him away by the fringe of his hair. Damn, that looks like it hurts. He was about to voice his confusion but Keith was too in his face for him to actually think clearly. 

Keith reached out and engulfed one of Lance’s thin wrist with his hand and pulled him out from the tree he was still behind. They moved in tandem towards the center of the clearing, where Keith was previously sitting. Lance took in the way Keith looked, long inky black hair wild from the wind, eyes bright with what was clearly mischief, and a crooked smile on his face. He really was the most gorgeous man Lance had ever met, and he was a foot away from him, surrounded by wildflowers and basked in the warm glow of afternoon light filtering through the trees. Was it getting more difficult to breathe? Just him? Okay then. 

He was so enthralled with the way Keith looked he almost didn’t notice how the older boy began to pull their bodies down towards his bag, reaching his hand towards where it was open. Almost. 

“I think the fuck not,” Lance said a breathless voice before hitting Keith with the bag still in his hand. Keith’s eyes snapped to where Lance’s hand, now covered in blue powder, was resting on his bicep. He let out a huff at his defeat but it was clear he wasn’t all that mad about it. 

“Did I really just miss that bag in your hand?” Lance slid his hand slowly up the taller’s arm until it rested on his collarbone, fingers splayed on Keith’s shoulder and the base of his neck. He looked up and made eye contact with the other. 

“I’m afraid so, cariño. Means you’re out.” Lance teased. 

“Pity, you look so pretty in red.” Lance flushed at being called pretty. “See, just like that.” Keith’s free hand came to rest on Lance’s face, covering it completely with its size. His thumb caressed Lance’s prominent cheekbone. “So damn pretty,” he whispered. 

Was this actually happening? Or is Lance dead, because he feels dead, there’s no way this is real. Keith has too much game. Lance is supposed to be the one with the flirting game. 

He was brought out of his ridiculous chain of thought by Keith releasing his wrist and bringing his hand up to the bottom of Lance’s ribcage, pulling him closer. Lance felt Keith’s firm body pressed into his own. Lance moved his arm to look around his neck and brought the other up to rest on Keith’s chest, feeling the other’s wild heartbeat. Lance smiled at the erratic bump beneath Keith’s pec. 

“You gonna kiss me now?” Lance challenged in a soft voice, a small smile on his face. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Keith breathed before leaning down and closing the small distance between their lips. 

The moment their mouths connected Lance pulled Keith down and tilted his own head to get a better angle. This was the first time he’d kissed someone taller and larger than him and he was reveling in the experience. He loved the way Keith easily pulled him closer, moving both hands to get a better grip on Lance’s waist. He felt himself lifting onto his toes to give Keith’s neck a break and brought up his second hand to thread his thin fingers delicately through the other’s long hair. So maybe the mullet did have its perks. 

Keith groaned against the plush softness of Lance’s lips before slowly pulling away. He watched as Lance ran his tongue over now red lips and reopened his big blue eyes. 

“That was worth the wait.” 

“You’ve been pining after me, mullet?” Keith smiled and tightened his grip on Lance’s body, using the four inches he had on Lance to lean over him. 

“You’re saying you haven’t?” 

“No, if I said that I’d be a liar.” He used his hand in the other’s hair to pull their faces closer, noses sliding against each other. “And I’ve always been taught to be very good and never lie,” he whispered. Keith shut his eyes and rested his forehead against Lance’s. 

“You’re such a tease, darling. Do you know that?” Before Lance could say something else to confirm Keith’s statement, their lips were connected again. This time without as much tenderness. 

Lance quickly parted his lips and swiped his tongue gently over the seam of Keith’s lips. The other opened his mouth hastily and met Lance in the middle. They fought for dominance, pushing into each other, hot breath mixing between them. It wasn’t until Keith slid his hand down the arch of Lance’s back and into the butt pocket of his shorts did Lance relent and give Keith the control he wanted. 

He gasped at Keith’s grip on his ass and Keith used the distraction to fully slide his tongue into Lance’s warm mouth. Not missing the opportunity presented, Keith roamed the inside of the smaller boy’s teeth and intertwined their tongues. 

Keith pulled away again, this time connecting his lips to Lance’s jaw. He kissed back until he reached the other’s ear. He nipped and sucked on the earlobe before saying, 

“Always teasing me. With those Spanish names,” he lightly bit Lance’s jaw. “Finding new ways to get your hands on me,” Keith’s lips traveled down to the sensitive muscle of Lance’s neck and he gently bit into it. “Sitting in my lap whenever you could,” he found the other’s pulse and pulled the bronze skin into this mouth, leaving a mark. “Wearing my clothes to get a rise out of me,” he reattached his slightly chapped lips and sucked hard on the juncture between Lance’s neck and shoulder. 

Lance whined as Keith worried over the patch of skin. He tightened his grip on Keith’s hair, nails digging into the other’s scalp as he pushed his head down, encouraging the other to leave a mark. 

Keith didn’t pull away until he was satisfied with the dark purple mark blossoming at the base of Lance’s neck. He kissed it softly before moving up to make eye contact with the other. He took in Lance’s hazy eyes, flushed cheekbones that made the smatter of freckles on his nose stand out, and the way his lips were gently parted. 

“Did you finally get what you wanted, baby? Did your work pay off?” Lance flushed even darker not only at Keith’s teasing words but also the gruffness in his voice as he said them. He hummed and caressed Keith’s jaw, feeling the slight stubble as he trailed his fingers over the sharp bone.

“Not quite, but I think we’re on the right track.” 

“Hmm? What's your goal then?” 

“How about we go on a date and then I tell you?” Lance nosed alone Keith’s cheekbone until his mouth was right against the other’s ear. He purposefully exhaled loudly, blowing hot air onto his ear. “But if it makes you feel any better I think you’ll really like the answer.” He pulled away with a cocky smile gracing his swollen lips. He pulled away and walked back towards the tree he hid behind earlier to grab his backpack. 

“That doesn’t help even a little bit.” Keith groaned, running a hand through his mussed up hair, attempting in vain to tame it. Eventually giving in and pulling it up into a ponytail. Lance giggled and bent down to get his bag before turning to face Keith. 

“We should get back.” Lance checked his phone for the time. “Dinner starts in twenty.” Keith nodded his agreement and pulled his bag onto his back before swinging his arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“Wait! I want a picture!” 

“Now? We have to go.” 

“It’ll take a minute and this is a big moment.” Lance twisted his arm until he got the zip of his backpack open and got his hands on the film camera. “Now act like you like me and smile.” Lance wound the dial to charge the camera and held it up, doing his best to get the wildflowers in the background. 

“I'll do you one better.” Keith leaned down and gently pressed his lips into Lance’s temple as the flash went off. 

“That’s going to be a cute picture.” he sighed wistfully as he wrestled the camera back into his bag before tucking himself into Keit’s side. Keith pulled Lance closer as they made their way out to the main trail that would take them directly to camp. 

“So, how did you find me? You got there a lot faster than I thought you would.” 

“Trent mentioned something about hiding out in a secret spot that his counselor took him when he was a camper and Marco was the Red Cabin counselor when we were kids.” 

“Right! I completely forgot.” They stepped onto the main trail.

“I don’t know how you could, all McClains basically look the same.” 

“I disagree, you’re much prettier than Marco ever was.” Lance felt his cheeks warm again and he huffed in annoyance. 

“You like it when I call you pretty?” Keith’s chest rumbled with gentle laughter. 

“We are far too close to camp for you to be trying to rile me up.” 

“It’s not trying if it works, baby.”

“I hate you. No more kisses for you.” 

“An empty threat, truly.” They turned into camp, walking between the Yellow and Green Cabins. 

The pair took in the campers still playing, only a few left. Lance’s heart swelled with pride seeing both his girls still in the running. They looked to the left and saw the rest of the teen staff sitting in a circle on the grass in front of the Blue Cabin. Everybody was still donning the powder they were hit with. They made their way over and Lance felt himself get pulled down to sit between Keith’s legs once the other was situated. Keith slipped a strong arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him back against a broad chest. 

“Damn, the Blue Cabin really did a number on y’all.” Lance laughed, taking in how over half the group was covered in blue powder. He reached over to his left and Daphne gave him an enthusiastic fist bump. 

“I can’t even be mad considering the number Keith did on you, stupid,” Pidge commented. It was then Lance remembered the hickey Keith left, realizing it was above the collar of his shirt. 

Lance laughed as he ran his fingers over the mark, smiling brighter when he felt Keith tuck his flushed face into the crook of his neck. 

“Quiet, I am riding the high of the Blue Cabin’s victory and a top tier makeout sesh.” 

“You have no shame.” Beck groaned. 

“I know.” He winked and smiled, bright white teeth on full display. He couldn’t help it, he was so damn happy. He snuggled back into Keith and observed his friends, watched them talk, laugh, bicker, and enjoy each other's company. He noticed how Hunk and Pidge included and laughed with Keith. How Daphne and Beck were arguing less and less. Took in the CITs all bonding with each other, forming bonds similar to those of the counselors. It was hard not to be happy when he was surrounded by people who made him truly happy.

It wasn’t until Lance retired to his room with Daph after tucking in the campers that his phone lit up with a text from Keith. He smirked in amusement at the contact name ‘mullet <3’ and swiped his phone open to read the text. 

‘don’t plan anything for the next saturday we have off’ 

‘why, u gonna romance me mullet?’

‘hopefully’

‘what do u have in mind?!’

‘that's for me to know and u to find out’ 

‘I think ur going to like it’

‘as long as it's just us i’ll love anything you plan’

‘ur so cute’

‘jahfjsbfvnvjgjnk u cant just say shit like that’

‘i'm too soft for this pls’

‘goodnight darling’

‘gn cariño <3’

Lance dropped his phone on his chest, a dopey smile on his face. 

“Keith and Lance, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-”

“If you don’t shut the fuck up right now I’ll have Coran assign you kitchen duty with Beck.”

She just let out a mirthful laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my sweets!! Sorry about taking so long to update! It's been exactly a month since the laser chapter and I made a promise to myself to not take longer than a month to update lol. Hope the kissing scene made up for the wait!
> 
> Anyways! Thank you so much for over 1000 views! It BLOWS MY MIND that so many people have actually wanted to read my shitty writing. I love reading the comments some of you all leave, it seriously makes me so happy <3
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end for: 
> 
> \- FUCKING FANART by soulcats here on Ao3!!  
> \- voting options for my next one-shot  
> \- me whining like a baby

“Are you excited about tomorrow?” Keith pulled Lance back against him, arm winding around his thin waist. Lance smiled and leaned his head back until it rested on the taller boy’s collarbone.

“Of course! I just wish you would tell me what we’re doing so I know how to dress.”

“But what’s life without a bit of a surprise?”

“A life where I can properly plan my wardrobe.”

“The way you normally dress is perfect baby, don’t overthink it.” Keith kissed his cheek as a soothing gesture. Lance gave a content sigh and turned to tuck his face into the crook of the other’s neck.

Ever since their first kiss almost two weeks ago the counselors of the Red and Blue Cabins have been attached at the hip. When they were with campers they managed to keep their hands off each other, being modest for the sake of the kids. However, when alone with each other or with the other staff there was no such thing as close enough. It had been twelve days of hugs, soft touches, and warm kisses. And while all of that was amazing, Lance was getting antsy for more, and he could sense Keith as too.

“Ay, lovebirds! We’re rolling out in five so get yo shit!” Matt yelled from the front deck of the Orange Cabin.

“Matthew, I say this out of the kindness of my heart, but you sound like a fucking goon when you use that much slang!” Lance shouted back before wiggling his way out of Keith’s arms to reach for their stuff on the bench. Matt flipped him off in response.

“No come back,” Keith grumbled reaching to grab at his belt loops to pull him close again. Lance laughed as he allowed himself to get tugged back into place.

“We gotta go mi amor, we don’t want to keep anybody waiting.” Lance spun around in Keith’s muscular arms and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Keith’s lips. “As soon as we get to the boathouse we can relax.” Keith let out a huff of air but let go of him.

The pair pulled their backpacks on and took hold of their duffle bags before following the path that led down to the beach. When they arrived all of the counselors aside from Allura and Shay were already waiting.

“Did you figure out what time the CITs are joining us?” Pidge asked as Lance and Keith stepped onto the dock.

“Yea, Daph said they’re off at eight so they should be on by eight-fifteen.”

“I see Allura and Shay so let’s get up there, the others should be fine to get up by themselves,” Pidge replied before tossing her bag on the ground by the ladder. She made her way up and the others followed.

Similar to the week before, Hunk and Keith tossed up bags while Lance leaned over the side to catch them. The group quickly found themselves inside the boat and in their respective rooms.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Keith asked from where he was laying on the bed he and Lance were sharing.

“I just received confirmation from Ryan that he, Riz, and James are joining us for the night so Matt’s going to drive us to the town’s dock so they can hop on and we’re all going to the roof to enjoy the summer night. I’m texting Ry to tell them when to be there” Lance spoke as he walked over to join Keith on the bed, eyes glued to his phone. He flopped onto the bed and wiggled under Keith’s bed, head resting on the raven’s chest and phone propped up on his sternum so they could both see the conversation Lance was having with Ryan.

“Who’s James?”

“He’s Riz and Ryan’s best friend. I’m not a huge fan of him.” Lance shot a text to Matt to head to the town dock and let his phone drop onto Keith’s stomach.

“Why don’t we like him?”

“I don’t like him because I feel like he has something against me and he’s kinda stuck up but you don’t know him yet and have to be nice to him.”

“Yeah but if you don’t like him, I don’t like him.” Keith gave a little nod as if to finalize his statement.

“You’re very sweet cariño but you can be really intimidating and I don’t want you to scare him off.” Lance kissed underneath Keith’s jaw in a soothing manner.

“But I trust your intuition towards people.” Keith looked down at the other and Lance smiled at the petulant expression he was making.

“Ugh, you’re too cute, I can’t argue about this anymore. Be scary if you want to be.”

‘I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are. Very cute. With your little nose scrunch and fluffy hair and pretty eyes.” Lance booped Keith’s nose so that he crinkled it.

“Fuck off.” Lance laughed and moved to straddle Keith’s stomach so he could hover over him. He brought his hands up to frame Keith’s face gently. “You’re the cute one,” Keith added as he brought his hands to rest on Lance’s hips.

“Can we just agree we’re both cute so I can kiss you?” Lance leaned down scooching down so he was face to face with his lover.

“Sounds good.” Keith grinned and leaned up to catch Lance’s lips with his. Lance let out a happy hum as he ran his long fingers along Keith's jaw. Keith slid his hands up to where the other’s blue shirt was tucked in and he gently pulled it up until he could slip his hands underneath it and come in contact with Lance’s smooth back. He traced the notches of Lance’s lower back and maneuvered himself into a sitting position so the smaller boy was in his lap.

Lance smiled against Keith’s lips and scratched his nails lightly through his long hair. “Y’know, I make fun of the hair a lot but I really love it.”

“I know.” Keith tucked his face into Lance’s neck and ran soft, butterfly kisses up the smooth column of his throat. Lance let out a soft sigh at the action.

“You can leave a mark if you want. I’ll just cover it with concealer when we go back to camp.”

“No covering it,” Keith grunted as he latched onto Lance’s pulse.

“The kids asked too many questions last time, chico Lindo. If it weren’t for them I’d leave it alone.” Lance elaborated as he dug his fingers gently into the muscles on Keith’s neck.

Keith nipped around the hickey gently before pulling away. “I gotta let everybody know you’re mine.”

“I’m pretty sure everybody knows, we’re not really subtle, like at all.”

“Ryan and James don’t know,” Keith mumbled as he moved to make a new one on the other side of Lance’s neck.

“Nuh-uh, I said one mark.” Lance pulled on Keith’s hair to create space between his neck and Keith’s mouth.

“No, you said a mark.”

“Same-difference.” Lance tilted Keith’s head up and planted a fleeting kiss on his mouth before pulling away completely. “We should change out of our camp clothes before heading up to the roof, we’re probably almost to the town dock.” Keith huffed and flopped back on the bed.

Lance quickly swapped his jean shorts for some grey cotton ones before looking back where Keith was still tiredly staring at the ceiling, clearly trying to respect Lance’s privacy as he changed.

“Hey, cariño?”

“Yeah, baby?” Keith lifted his head.

“Did you bring your black sweater?” Keith nodded. “Can I wear it?” Keith smiled and agreed and Lance happily dug through the other’s bag for it. He pulled the thin sweater over his head and looked over to where the mirror was hanging on the wall. He took in how it draped over his thin shoulders, hanging past his collarbones and his necklace, drooping on one side since it was a size or two too large. He saw Keith get up and come up behind him, embracing him.

“I like you in my clothes.” Keith rested his cheek in Lance’s curls.

“Of course you do, you possessive weirdo.” Lance leaned back into him.

“You think it’s hot, don't even try to deny it,” Keith smirked and kissed Lance’s cheek before moving to get his own clothes. “Go ahead without me. I’m going to use the bathroom and the CITs are probably going to want help getting out all the outdoor cushions.

“Kay, see you soon.” Lance pulled Keith in for a quick kiss before walking out of the room and climbing up the stairs to the roof. He popped his head through the access hatch and saw some of the CITs setting up the cushions in a big circle and setting up the stereo.

“Hey, Lance!” Jax noticed him when he turned around to get more cushions. He received a few more greetings as we walked onto the roof.

“Hey guys, you need another set of hands?”

“Yes please, we have no idea how you guys want this setup,” Trent replied from where he was situating some of the pillows. Lance nodded and made his way into the ring to resituate some of the cushions so that there were three spots where there was two people’s worth of cushions for the couples.

“I think we’re good! And just in time, I see the town dock.”

“Yeah, why are we stopping in town?” Lexi asked from where she was connecting her phone to the speakers.

“We’re picking up some of our town friends. Ryan is the guy who served us at Ade’s, Rizavi also works there, and James is their friend who works at the gas station. We invited them to come and hang.”

“Sounds good.” Jax flopped into a spot and his entire body went limp.

“I’m going to go down and help them on, the rest of us will be up soon.”

“Okay.” All three of them replied as he made his way back into the cabin. He quickly made his way to the bottom floor where Allura was filling the portable cooler with ice to add drinks into. He slid into a stool at the island and rested his chin in his hand.

“So, what are we drinking tonight?” Allura clapped her hands and began pulling cans and bottles from the fridge.

“We’ve got Claws, hard lemonade, beer, and I’m going to bring up a bottle of tequila and some shot glasses.” She excitedly began packing the various drinks into the bed of ice. Lance let out an airy laugh.

“You’re an alcoholic, my love.” he teased her.

“Am not. I simply value the feeling of an inebriated state.”

Lance forced a cough, “high functioning alcoholic,” he forced another cough.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, babes.” he playfully winked at her. She rolled her eyes but continued to pack the last of the drinks. She closed the cooler and turned to give him her full attention. She placed her elbows on the counter and leaned in.

“So when’s the date with Keith?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. I have no idea what we’re doing.”

“How are you going to know what to wear?” she scoffed.

“That’s what I said! He said the way I dress normally is fine but I want to look more than fine, you feel me?”

“How about I help you get ready? I’ll paint your nails and do your makeup and we can sort through the five different outfits I know you brought.”

“You don’t know that.” Lance pouted.

“You’re one of the most indecisive people I know, are you really telling me you only brought one option.”

“No, I brought four.” Allura laughed at her point being proven. “He says we’re leaving at three so I’ll come over to your room at one.”

“Great, now let's go say hi to the townies.”

“They hate when you call them townies.”

“That’s exactly why I call them that.” Allura grinned at him. She looped her arm through his and they walked out onto the deck where Keith and Matt were already standing.

“Can you take the cooler up to the roof when we go back in, chico Lindo?”

“Why can’t Matt do it?” Keith huffed. It’s a hassle getting that thing up there.

“Because Matt has noodle arms and I like watching you lift heavy things.” Lance winked and Allura snorted.

“Hey! I do not have noodle arms! I have perfectly respectable sized arms.”

“Okay, Matt.”

Before Matt could refute the claim further, Ryan and his friends rounded the corner to walk down the dock. Lance got on his tiptoes and wildly waved at the trio in a goofy manner. Ryan and Riz smiled and waved back. James, however, wasn’t paying any mind to Lance. Instead, he was looking at Keith with a face Lance could only interpret as desire. Choosing not to focus on possible competition, he leaned over the railing to greet them.

“Hey, guys! Just toss up your bags and we can head up to the roof. I can catch your stuff.” The group made quick work of getting the trio and their things up onto the boat and Lance and Allura soon found themselves leading the three to their rooms.

“Okay, so James and Ryan are in the room next to Keith and Lance. Rizavi, you’re with Pidge.”

“Is Keith the guy with the long hair?” James asked.

“Yeah, he’s also Lance’s boyfriend.” Allura dragged out the last word in a teasing manner and poked him in the side. Lance squirmed out of her reach with a goofy smile on his face.

“He’s technically not my boyfriend ‘Lurra. We haven’t asked each other yet.”

“So Keith’s off the market?” James interjected. Allura glared at him and Lance nodded. “Huh, he’s completely out of your league.” Lance’s brain started spinning at his words and he found his eyes glued to the pattern of the carpet. Is this going to be an issue? He didn’t want it to be. What if Keith finds James more appealing? Sure Lance and James looked very different but what if Keith liked him more? Is James right? Lance knew Keith was too hot for him but it’s not that glaringly obvious, is it?

“Yeah, Keith’s off the market.” A deep voice said from behind James. Lance’s eyes snapped up from the ground to where Keith was standing a few feet away holding the cooler Lance asked him to bring up. Keith maneuvered past James, purposely facing him so the cooler was between them. He walked over to Lance and kissed his forehead. “I think you’re the one who’s out of my league,” Keith mumbled before moving to climb the stairs to the roof. Lance smiled at the verbal and physical reassurance before turning to their guests.

“So we’re going to head up. Feel free to join us when you’ve settled down and changed!” Lance said in his perkiest tone.

“What’s wrong with what we’ve got on?” James retorted. Rizavi rolled her eyes at James’s behavior and made his way into her room and Ryan turned to walk into his.

“Oh, nothing! I just assumed you guys would want to get in some comfy clothes like the rest of us.” Lance felt his smile tighten. “Well, we’re going to go, see you guys in a few.” He didn’t think his dislike for James could grow but here he was, feeling his hatred get deeper.

Allura and Lance turned and quickly made their way up the stairs, wanting to escape the uncomfortable environment James had fabricated. Allura climbed onto the roof and stuck out a hand to help Lance up before saying,

“God, I hate that kid, he’s such a dick to you.”

“Who’s a dick to Lance?” Daphne asked tone displeased at the idea of someone being rude to Lance. Allura turned to look at her before explaining what just happened in the hallway. Not wanting to goad the conversation the girls were having any further than it already was, Lance made his way to sit by Keith in one of the couples spots he made. Keith made a noise of disapproval before manhandling Lance into his lap facing away from him. He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder and whispered into the other’s ear,

“You sure I can’t give you that second hickey? Really let James know who I’m with?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t think our friends would appreciate watching you suck on my neck.” Lance scoffed as he reached behind himself to thread his fingers into the thick hair on the back of Keith’s head. “Right Pidge?”

“Not to encourage bad behavior, but we would let it slide if it meant James left you two alone.” Pidge supplied as she plopped down next to the pair, a hard lemonade in her small hands. “But he has to be here when you do it or it’s not really revenge.”

“Oh my God, I thought I could count on you.”

“He makes you sad and anxious. It’s either I let Keith do his thing or I let Daphne at him and I don’t think that would be very pretty.” Pidge shrugged her shoulders and looked over to where Daphne was working herself up.

“I don’t care that he’s three years older and has a foot on me, I could still kick his ass. Who the fuck does he think he is? Nobody’s allowed to actually hurt Lance.” Daphne flailed her arms and Allura nodded in agreement from where she was curled into Romelle’s side.

“Who’s hurting Lance?” Hunk asked as he and Shay climbed onto the roof. Lance smiled when he noticed them wearing the matching yellow sweatshirts he bought them last summer.

“Nobody, I’m totally fine bro.”

“That James dude.” Lance and Daphne replied at the same time. They gave each other a look before Lance turned to ease Hunk.

“All he did was act the way he usually does around me and asked if Keith was single. There’s no harm in asking if someone you think is hot is single.” Lance gave a shrug to add to the face of nonchalance he was giving his friends.

“He basically called you ugly! Which is a big ‘ole fat lie!” Daphne cried.

“Shh, they’ll hear you, and then it’ll be awkward. And no, he didn’t call me ugly, he just pointed out that Keith’s more attractive than I am. It was just an observation. Nothing to worry about.” Lance tried to placate his friend's anger. While he really appreciated her readiness to protect him, he really didn’t enjoy the fact that the situation was being drawn out.

“What’re we talking about?” Beck asked as he, Trent, and Jax emerged onto the roof.

“About how I’m going to shank James in his sleep,” Daphne grumbled.

“The dude from town with the brown hair?” Daphne nodded. “Why are we killing him?” Beck asked in a teasing manner, attempting to fuel her fire more.

“Because he’s a total ass to Lance and tried to get at Keith.” Beck frowned at that.

“That’s not cool. You stab him and I’ll smother him?” He asked while rummaging through the cooler. She smiled as he brought her a drink and sat in the cluster of cushions next to her. Jax and Trent quickly took their seats next to him.

“Who knew all it took for Beck to get in Daph’s good graces was for the target of her rage to shift?” Lance whispered with a giggle in Keith’s ear.

“Next thing you know you’re going to be chasing him out of Blue at two in the morning with a broom.” Keith snickered as they watched their CITs devise a plot. Lance rolled his eyes and laughed, happy to see the conversation finally shifting away from what happened in the hallway.

The group split off into different conversations, little clusters of two or three talking to each other. Keith and Lance busied themselves with the joint and lighter Trent passed to them. They laughed quietly as Keith struggled to get the lighter going because of the warm summer wind that was rushing by them as Matt drove to the center of the lake.

It wasn’t until the pair was about a third of the way through their joint that their town friends joined them on the rooftop. Rizavi quickly sat down next to Pidge and began talking about some new research she discovered on her tablet while the other two sat down directly across from Keith and Lance.

“Hey, guys! Glad you could join us this weekend!” Shay, always the polite one, made sure to greet them regardless of how the others were currently feeling about James. Lance watched as the CITs, sans Daphne and Beck, roped James and Ryan into the conversation. Although he wasn’t a fan of James, he did want to see Ryan have fun.

“Hey baby, turn around. I want to see your pretty face.” Keith murmured in Lance’s ear.

“But it’s rude to turn your back to a crowd.” Lance rebuffed as he leaned his head back and took a drag.

“Please?” Keith kissed Lance’s stretched out neck. “Nobody’s really paying attention to us so it won’t really matter if it’s rude or not.” Lance hummed and let out the smoke slowly before pulling away to turn around. Keith grabbed Lance under his thighs and pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. He smiled down at the cuban boy now properly situated in his lap and ran his hands up until one was under his borrowed sweater and cradled his delicate face in his other hand.

“Want another hit chico Lindo?” Lance held the joint out so Keith could lean forward and inhale smoke from the roll. Keith took a hi as quickly as he could without irritating his throat before he sealed his lips on Lance’s and forced their lips apart quickly. Lance went pliant and let Keith blow smoke into his mouth, inhaling as they went. They put about an inch of distance between their lips and Lance let the smoke billow out of his mouth. He gave Keith a lazy smile and planted a few tiny kisses on his lips before snubbing out the joint on the ground behind him.

“I feel like this is becoming a habit.” Lance signed.

“I hope so.” Lance moved to get up but Keith held onto him.

“I’m just gonna go get some water bottles and chapstick from downstairs, I’ll be back in a flash.” Lance laced his fingers through Keith’s large hand on his back and pulled it off so he could actually stand up. “Anybody want a water bottle?” He received some scattered yeses and nodded before climbing down from the roof. He made a pit stop in their bedroom to grab a tube of chapstick from his bag before taking the steps by two down the stairs to the kitchen. He slid open the bottom drawer of the fridge and pulled out five bottles before kicking it, then the fridge closed. Lance turned around and yelped, not realizing Ryan had followed him to the kitchen.

“Jesus Ry, you scared the shit out of me.” Lance let out a deep breath, a failed attempt to slow his racing heart. “What’s up?”

“I really blew it, huh?” Ryan bluntly asked from the other side of the island.

“Huh?”

“With you.”

“Dude,” Lance frowned, “accidentally scaring the shit out of me isn’t going to make me stop being friends with you.” Lance placed the bottles down on the counter.

“No, I mean I missed my chance with you. I should have asked you out a long time ago.”

“Oh.”

“It’s legit with you and Keith? There’s no way I could change your mind?” Lance sighed.

“I really like him Ry. I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t say anything until it was too late.”

“ is it okay if I ask why you decided to tell me now?”

“Closure I guess.” he shrugged. “I don’t think I could properly move on until I received a solid answer.”

“God, I feel so bad, we were totally just rubbing it in your face! I’ll cut out the PDA in front of you.” Lance moved around the island to place a comforting arm on Ryan’s shoulder.

“No, you’re entitled to showing off your relationship.”

“Not if it hurts someone, I really am sorry. Can I give you a hug?” Ryan gave a tiny smile and nodded and Lance quickly pulled him in for what he hoped was a comforting embrace. He gave a little squeeze before pulling away and walking back to where he put down the bottles.

“You good, baby?” Keith called from the top of the stairs. “You’ve been down here a while.” Keith came into view of the pair. “Oh, hey Ryan. I didn’t interrupt anything important, did I?” Before Lance could reply with a firm yes, yes you did Ryan replied,

“Nah man, we were going to head back right now. I’ll leave you to it.” He turned and walked back up the staircase and out of sight.

“So what really happened?” Keith turned on him.

“Uh, he confessed he’s had feelings for me for a while. He didn’t actually say how long.” Lance said guiltily.

“What?” Keith’s shoulders tensed.

“Don’t worry cariño, I rejected him. He knows I really like you.” Lance sighed. “I just feel bad. He’s a sweet guy and a good friend, I know it’s not my fault but I don’t like seeing him hurt.” Keith let out a similar sigh and moved to take a hold of Lance’s waist.

“You’re a good person, darling. Try not to feel super guilty, okay?”

“I’ll try. Also, no more PDA, I don’t want to rub more salt in the wound than we already have.” Keith let out a loud groan at the idea of that.

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Try? Please? Just when he’s in the room.” Lance slung his arms around Keith’s neck. “It would mean a lot to me.” Lance kissed Keith's Adam's apple and bit at the skin a bit.

“Only if we make out in our room tonight.”

“Sure chico Lindo. Now let’s head back up before Pidge starts making safe sex jokes.” Keith laughed and unwrapped his arms from around Lance.

Keith and Lance spent the rest of the night on the roof trying to be respectful of Ryan’s recent rejection. While they still sat with Lance’s legs in Keith’s lap, they refrained from kissing as much and tried to not be ‘in everybody’s faces’ about their relationship. It wasn’t until Ryan headed to his room for the night that the two came back together.

Lance was back to sitting in between Keith’s legs, however he was sitting sideways so he could look both at Keith and the remainder of the group. Keith nudged his nose against Lance’s cheek and quietly said,

“Can I leave that hickey we got the pass on? James keeps staring at me.” Lance’s fingers flexed in their grip on Keith’s shirt as he tilted his head so the muscle of his neck was on display for Keith.

“Go for it.” Keith grinned before peppering kisses on his tan jaw before making his way halfway down the firm muscle of Lance’s neck. He sunk his teeth into the spot and Lance’s breath caught in his throat.

“Don’t be bruto about it.” Keith simply rolled his eyes before latching his mouth fully on the patch of skin and began to gently suck on it, slowly darkening the bruise he was creating. This went on for about another minute, Keith going to town on Lance’s neck and everybody ignoring their moment.

“Are they always like this?” James asked. Irritation was evident in his voice. He made a quick gesture at the pair. Keith chose to pretend not to hear him and carried on his merry way.

“You get used to it. If we genuinely had an issue with it they would stop.” Allura pointed out from where she was sitting. “We have three couples, this isn’t abnormal.” James continued with his complaining.

“And he’s still going at it! It doesn't take that long to leave a fucking hickey.” Keith detached his mouth from Lance’s throat.

“He has dark skin, it takes a while to leave a good mark.” he shrugged and took the liberty to move to a new spot while Lance’s attention was on the conversation.

“Okay you vampire, no more.” Lance moved away. “You know the rule.”

“Finally.”

“Shut up, James. You’re just mad they’re happy.” Daphne stuck out her tongue at the older boy. She had definitely had too much to drink if the way she was leaning into Beck was any indication.

“That’s not-”

“I’m too tired for this, Keith and I are going to bed.” Lance cut off James. One in the morning was too late at night to be arguing with a jealous dude. He stretched before turning around to pull Keith up.

“G’night y’all.” Keith stifled a yawn. Lance giggled at Keith letting his Texan drawl slip through.

“C’mon cowboy, let's go to sleep.” The pair walked across the roof hand in hand to the stairway entrance and climbed down.

“Use a condom!” Pidge goaded.

“Fuck off!” Lance tossed over his shoulder.

The next morning Lance woke up sprawled on top of a shirtless Keith. He placed a soft kiss on his chest and watched his boyfriend-not-boyfriend sleeping face. He brought his hand up to Keith's face, gently tracing the flat bridge of his nose, thick eyebrows, and sharp jaw. Keith stirred and his eyes slowly opened.

“Morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?” Lance kissed his chest again. Keith smiled down at him and carded his fingers through Lance’s messy curls.

“Really well, I like waking up to your face,” Keith replied, sleep making his voice deeper and more gravely than usual. Lance nuzzled into Keith and they laid there in silence, enjoying the softness of the morning.

“This is nicer when we’re together, we don’t have to hold back from each other.”

“I know,” Keith sighed. “But we have to get up soon, it’s almost 11.”

“No.”

“Fine, I need to get up soon.”

“Even worse.” Lance wrapped his limbs around Keith, grabbing onto him like a koala. Keith laughed.

“If it helps, it's date prep.”

“That does make it better, thank you.” Lance stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. They idly chatted about the night before for a while, talking about how stoned Pidge got, Daphne’s random outbursts, and how Beck was following her around like a lovesick puppy.

Eventually, they crawled out of bed and went about their morning. Lance decided to keep on Keith’s sweater since the AC was on high but swapped his sleep shorts for some normal denim ones. He made his way to the bathroom when Keith started changing and got about halfway through his skincare before Keith walked in behind him.

“I shouldn’t have let you leave two.” Lane pouted, eyes glued to the dark bruises on his neck.

“You liked it.”Keith reached around him for his hairbrush.

“Yeah, but they’re going to be so hard to cover.” Lance huffed as he ran some cream through his wild curls to redefine them.

“Ice them before we go back to camp so they’re lighter and easier to cover.” Lance sniffed indignantly before kissing Keith’s cheek.

“C’mon, I want coffee and snuggles.”

“We literally just got out of bed.” Keith smiled as they walked out of the bathroom.

“And? Couch cuddles are just as great and equally necessary for a happy Lance.” Lance and Keith walked hand in hand down to the first floor of the boat and were greeted by the rest of its occupants.

“Hey, buddy! What do you want in your omelet?” Hunk waved a spatula from where he was situated in front of the stove.

“Mushrooms and spinach?” Lance replied as Keith pulled him into his lap on the armchair that was free.

“Keith?”

“Same for me please.”

Hunk cooked up their food quickly and everybody ate in relative quietness. Not much was spoken over the quiet music playing except for a few compliments to Hunk over the food and soft conversations.

“Baby?” Keith said in a quiet voice. Lance let out a small hum of acknowledgment while taking a sip of coffee Rizavi brewed. “I have a couple of things I need to do before our date so I have to go now.” He kissed the highest point of the Cuban’s cheekbone before sliding out from underneath him.

“See you at three?” Lance looked up at him.

“See you at three.” Keith smiled before making his way back to their room to grab his stuff and leave. Lance watched him walk back up the stairs and watched him come back down with a backpack holding his things. Lance’s eyes followed Keith’s back until the door shut behind him.

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Rizavi piped up. Lance smiled at the thought.

“Sorry. We tried to tone it down more than we usually do.”

“Don’t be. He makes you happy.”

“Riz, you can’t just say things like that and expect me not to hug you.” Lance did a little wiggle before jumping out of his chair and quickly making his way over to her.

“No, no, no don’t you dare.” She put her hands up in an attempt to stop him. He smiled and ducked around them before falling to her and wrapping her up into a hug. Rizavi sighed and rested her head on his shoulder in defeat. “I hate human contact,” she muttered.

“You sound like Pidge.”

“Well, Pidge is right.”

“You’re so dramatic.” He sighed and pulled away from her. She flopped back into her spot on the couch next to James and Lance moved to look at Allura. “Want to help me with the dishes then we can go to your room?” Allura nodded and stood up. She grabbed some of the plates and Lance gathered the other ones before they crossed the open room into the kitchen.

The pair quickly made their way through the dishes, talking quietly about their plans to get him ready for the date with Keith. A few minutes later they turned to the group and saw that Shay and Hunk had left in the time it took them to clean up.

“Pidge, Romy, Daphne, Rizavi, do you guys want to come and hang out with us?” Allura asked.

“What are we doing?” Pidge asked without looking up from her phone.

“Helping Lance get ready for his date, chatting, normal stuff.”

“Sure, sounds kinda fun.” Rizavi supplied and the other two nodded in agreement and the three of them stood up. The five began to ascend up the stairs and heard Matt clap his hands and tell James and Ryan what they’re going to be doing.

“Okay! First things first, Lance, go get your outfits and your things.” Lance nodded before jogging out of the room. He dug through his bag for the choices and his makeup bag before heading back into Allura’s room. He dumped his things on the foot of the bead and lined up the clothing choices there for them to choose from.

“Ooh, I already like the silk one the best!” Daphne tapped the collar of the shirt with her sock-covered foot. Allura tilted her head, gauging her opinion on the clothes.

“I don’t know, the green one is nice too.”

“I’ll try them all on, and the pants.” Allura nodded, satisfied and Lance quickly swapped out Keith sweater for the shirt closest to him and changed his pants.

He rotated through the outfits, pairing different shirts with different bottoms until he reached all the possible combinations. They eventually settled on the cropped silk steely blue button-up and a pair of loose dark wash jeans with a belt, Lance’s normal jewelry, and some gold rings.

“This is a lot of effort for a date with your boyfriend,” Riz commented, gesturing to Allura sitting in Lance’s lap while doing his makeup. With his eyes closed, Lance replied,

“Well, it’s the first date we’re going on and I haven’t asked him to be my boyfriend yet. I want to look nice because it’s the beginning of officially dating.”

“Plus Lance and Allura never miss an opportunity to force a girl’s day onto us.” Pidge stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner as she sorted through the nail polishes Allura had in her beauty box. I think you should do this one.” she held up a bottle of clear nail polish that had gold flakes and glitter in it.

“Ooh! That one’s pretty!” Romelle smiled and nodded. Daphne looked up from her phone and gave a thumbs-up before crawling across the bed to Lance and Allura and sitting behind them, resting her head on Lance’s shoulder to watch Allura work on Lance’s makeup.

“I really like the orange.” Daphne idly commented on the burnt orange eyeshadow that Allura was currently blending into Lance’s crease. “Are you adding any shimmer?”

“Probably not, we want it to look naturalish.” she nodded against Lance’s shoulder and took a relaxed breath.

They continued to chat for a while, brainstorming what Keith’s date idea could possibly be, argued about who got aux on the small speaker on the dresser, and whatever they could come up with while Allura and Lance were occupied with the makeup. When the pair finished they all took to painting each other’s nails in various colors.

When the clock hit 2:45, Lance excused himself to the bathroom to run some styling products through his hair to make sure the curls were defined and sprayed some cologne on himself before meeting the others back in the living room.

Lance had his back to the door when he felt two arms circle his thin waist as he was pulled back into a strong chest.

“You look beautiful.” Keith murmured into Lance’s ear. Lance flushed and smiled at the compliment. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me grab my phone off the island and I’m good to go.” Lance pulled himself out of Keith’s embrace and quickly grabbed his phone before joining their hands together. Keith grinned and dragged Lance out the door. Lance managed a wave and a short, “Bye!” before the door swung shut behind them.

“Someone’s excited.” Lance giggled and he struggled to walk next to Keith with how fast he was moving.

“Can you blame me? I’m taking the prettiest boy I’ve ever met out on a date.” Keith shot back.

“Oh my God be quiet.” Keith pulled them to a stop in the parking lot next to a motorcycle and cradled Lance’s face gently in his free hand.

“You really do look amazing.” Keith sincerely said. Lance felt the blush on his cheeks flare up again and he gave Keith a chaste kiss.

“Thank you cariño, you look more handsome than ever.” He ran his hands over the broad expanse of Keith’s shoulders. “I love this look on you, very rugged.” His eyes roved over Keith’s body, appreciating the tight grey t-shirt, ripped jeans, combat boots, and the leather jacket he had on.

Keith snorted at his use of the word ‘rugged’ but a tinge of red flushed his face anyways. “Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?” Keith pulled Lance closer to the bike next to them and pulled out two helmets. Lance shook his head no and made grabby hands at the helmets in Keith’s hands.

“No, but I want to!” Keith handed him one of the helmets and pulled on his own before securing Lance’s on his head.

“Give me your phone.” Lance slid his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Keith to secure it away in the backpack he was wearing. “I need you to wear the bag if that’s okay.” Lance nodded and let Keith slide the bag onto his back before following him onto the bike. Lance Happily scooted as close as possible to Keith and wrapped his arms tightly around his defined torso.

“I was going to tell you to hold on tight but I think you have that covered.”

“Very funny.” Lance smacked Keith’s abdomen.

“I aim to please.” Keith teased back. Lance huffed in faux annoyance and changed the subject.

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Make sure to keep your feet where you have them and lean with me when we turn.” Lance nodded and Keith pulled the visor of his helmet down before starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot. Lance shouted and scrambled to grab tighter onto the other.

“Why are we going so fucking fast!” Keith simply laughed and increased speed. Lance forced himself to open his eyes and look over Keith’s shoulder. He smiled as the scenery of the hill they were driving down went flying past them and he felt himself comfortably leaning into the turns down the windy road. They fell into a good rhythm on the bike and Lance became confused as they drove out of Altea in the direction of the town of Marmora.

Lance pressed his head between Keith’s shoulder blades and shifted his right hand so it was pressed against Keith. He felt Keith’s sharp intake of breath and he couldn’t stop the sly grin that broke out across his face as he gently ran his fingers up and down Keith’s stomach. He curled his fingers under the hem of his shirt and Keith jumped at the direct contact.

“Tease.” Keith scolded when they came to a halt at the red light. Lance snorted but smoothed down Keith’s shirt and rested his hand on top of the layer of fabric. Keith huffed and took off when the light switched to green.

Eventually, they made it to Keith’s first location. They swerved into the parking lot and came to a smooth spot in a parking space. Keith killed the engine and twisted around to look at Lance.

“Have fun?” Keith reached up to unclip his helmet and quickly pulled it off before doing the same to Lance. As soon as his face was free Lance broke out into a dazzling smile, eyes squinting at the corners and nose scrunching it was so big. Keith felt his heart swell at the expression as he hooked the helmets on the handles.

“That was amazing! I thought the wind in my Wrangler was great but that was so much better.” Keith nodded before hopping off the bike and pulled Lance up with him. Keith wrapped the smaller boy in his arms and kissed him soundly before pulling away.

“I thought you would like it.” Lance nodded his affirmation. “So how do you feel about bowling?”

“I feel like I’m going to kick your sorry ass chico Lindo.” Lance booped Keith’s nose and kissed him again. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Fat chance,” Keith replies Lance stuck out his tongue back. The two made their way into the bowling alley and Lance gasped when the door shut behind them. The entire room was covered in neon lights and objects were glowing in the dark.

“This is such a cute place, cariño!” Lance wrapped his hands around Keith’s bicep. Keith led them over to the counter to get shoes and pick out bowling balls.

“I’m glad you like it.” He replied with a satisfied smile as he grabbed a red bowling ball. Lance picked a lighter blue one before they headed over to the lane they were assigned. They sat down and swapped their normal shoes for the classic style bowling shoes.

“Hey look! They’re our colors!” Lance giddily pointed out the blue and red patchwork on the shoes.

“Our colors?” Keith blinked at him.

“Well, yea. We run the red and blue cabins. My favorite color is actually blue and yours is red. I wear mostly blue, my car is blue, you wear a lot of red, your bike is red. Red and blue are our colors.” Lance explained with a wave of his hand before standing up to type his name onto the scoreboard.

“I never thought of it like that.” Keith came up behind him. “But you’re wrong about one thing.”

“And that is?”

“Ever since I met you, and saw those beautiful eyes, I decided blue was my favorite color,” Keith said, adoration for the other clear in his voice and he leaned over the shorter’s shoulder. Lance gasped and turned his body around so their chests were flush. He held Keith’s face in both his hands and said in a hopeful tone,

“You really mean that?” Keith nodded and Lance pulled him close, kissing over his forehead and cheekbones in a flurry of kisses. The older boy pulled away from the onslaught of love and smiled down at him.

“Did you actually enter ‘mullet’ as my name?” Lance’s coy smile was the only answer he needed. Keith sighed and pulled out of the hug and picked his ball off of the dispenser. He shot a cocky smile back at Lane and asked, “You ready to lose darling?”

And loose Lance did. Apparently Shiro’s uncle owned the place and Keith spent a lot of time there when he moved in with Shiro, giving him the edge he needed to beat his soon to be boyfriend.

“I want a rematch,” Lance grumbled as they changed back into their normal shoes.

“If it makes you feel better you held up against me better than I thought you would.”

“No, no it does not. How was I supposed to know you’re basically, like, a professional bowler? You took me into the heart of your territory. I feel like I’ve infiltrated enemy lines.” Lance dramatically swiveled his head, pretending to look for imaginary threats. Keith laughed and shook his head at the other’s antics. He looked behind Lance’s head and saw the looming figure of Kolvain walking towards them.

“Hey, baby?”

“Yea?” Lance looked up at him.

“So my Uncle Kolvain is here and he’s walking towards us. We can run or you can meet him. I know it’s soon and I’m sorry to just throw yo-”

“I would love to meet your uncle, chico Lindo.” Lance rested a soothing hand on Keith’s exposed knee. Keith let out a sigh of relief and raised his head to wave at his uncle.

“Hi Uncle K.” Keith stood up and gave his and Shiro’s uncle a firm handshake. Kolvain’s stoic face broke into a grin and he pulled Keith in for a chaste hug.

“So, who’s the boy?” he roughly elbowed Keith, sending him stumbling a few steps. Lance perked up and smiled brightly before standing to greet the giant man standing before him.

“I’m Lance, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Lance gave Kolvain the best handshake he could muster.

“Call me Kolvain.” he nodded at the boy. He turned to look at his honorary nephew and then back at Lance. “So why’re you dating this fool?” He asked Lance. Lance let out a sunny laugh at the disgruntled look on Keith’s face. Keith landed a solid punch on his uncle’s back but the man didn’t flinch.

“Currently thinking of dumping him, who doesn’t let their date win?” Lance said in a blatantly joking tone. Keith rolled his eyes and moved to stand next to his boyfriend-not-boyfriend and threaded their fingers together.

“While I love watching you insult me with my family, we have to go now.” Keith pulled the backpack onto his back.

“I can take back your rentals, have fun, you two.” Kolvain volunteered, already picking the shoes up off the seat. Keith took the opportunity to lead Lance towards the exit.

“It was nice meeting you!” Lance called, resisting Keith’s insistent pulling. Sighing, Keith stopped and caught Lance as he ran into him. Keith picked up the other and began his speed walk towards the door. Lance let out an unattractive squawk at being thrown over Keith’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Kolvain let out a hearty laugh at their antics. Keith shifted Lance’s weight into one arm and opened the door before stepping into the warm evening.

“Y’know, I have legs, that work.”

“Trust me, I know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance huffed, accepting his fate and securing himself around the other.

“It means I love your legs.” Keith gripped tighter at the back of Lance’s thighs where he was supporting his weight. Lance felt himself grow flustered at the gesture and opted to stay silent until they reached the bike. They went through the same process as before, Keith securing both helmets, Lance taking the bag, and the pair sliding onto the bike.

“Where to next mi sol?” Lance inquired as he wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s middle.

“That’s also a surprise.” Lance let out a groan of protest but didn’t push the subject. They'll be there soon. Probably.

Keith and Lance raced back into the hills, through Altea, then began the road back Mt. Altea, flying past the entrance to the camp. It wasn’t until he saw Keith swing a left at the entrance to the Arus lookout, did he realize where they were going. As soon as Keith cut the engine Lance wiggled and unclipped his own helmet.

“Oh my God, Keith! I love it here!” Lance giggled with excitement, kissing Keith’s cheek once the other’s helmet was removed.

“I’m happy you’re excited, baby. Now get off, I have picnic supplies in the storage compartment.”

“Picnic supplies?” Lance bounced off the bike and turned to watch Keith pull a medium, temperature insulated bag out of the compartment. He then took Lance’s helmet and actually put them in their proper place.

“Bag, please?” Keith extended his hand and Lance slung the black backpack off of his shoulder and handed it off. Keith took the bag, then Lance’s hand, and led them towards the edge of the lookout, stopping under a large oak tree near the cliff. He opened the backpack and pulled out a picnic blanket, plastic cutlery, cups, and plates, and a small speaker before shaking out the blanket and taking a seat.

“You coming?” Keith’s voice cut through the trance Lance was in, watching the boy he so desperately wants to call his boyfriend sent up the most romantic date he’s been on. Lance nodded and sat down next to Keith, leaning over so he could see what food he was pulling out of the cooler bag.

“How did you know I love chicken pesto sandwiches and cherries?” Lance asked, bewildered as Keith unloaded some of his favorite foods. Keith pulled out a bag of chips and the Hawaiian drinks from the gas station Lance was so fond of before turning to look at the blue-eyed boy.

“I asked Hunk for help. We were going to make garlic knots but those aren't very good cold so we vetoed that. Lance flung his arms around Keith’s neck in a tight embrace.

“Did you know you’re the best?” Lance mumbled into Keith’s chest. Keith felt his heart go fuzzy as he laughed.

“Let’s eat.” Keith countered, moving to set the sandwiches onto the plates, pour the drinks, and ration out the shareable foods. The pair began working through all the food Keith had brought, having worked up the appetites from their bowling game.

An hour later, Lance found himself with Keith’s head in his lap, breaking off pieces of one of the brownies Keith brought and feeding it to him, giving him a kiss between each bite.

‘This is the best date I’ve ever been on.” Lance spoke over the soft music Keith had played in the background. He looked down at Keith, his cross necklace dangling in the Korean’s face. He moved it before leaning to press another kiss to Keith’s lips. “Thank you cariño.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” Keith ran his fingers under the loose cut of Lance’s shirt. “Did I tell you how pretty you look today?” he laid his hand flat on Lance’s stomach.

“Only like a million times.” Lance teased.

“I mean it. You’re pretty all the time but you look so good. I’m going crazy just looking at you.” Lance’s fingers tightened where they had settled in Keith’s hair at his words.

“You’re such a flatterer.”

“I’m just being honest, baby.” Keith leaned up and pressed a light kiss on the strip of skin between Lance’s pants and shirt. Sitting up, Keith pulled Lance in for a proper kiss. The other boy melted into the affection, dizzy with the care and attention he was being showered with. The boys fell into a lazy rhythm, neither wanting to pull away. Eventually, however, they needed to breathe and Lance broke the kiss with a quiet smack. Keith kept going, working down Lance’s neck to nip at his exposed collarbones.

“Hang on, Keith. I want to ask you something.” Lance tapped the other’s shoulder. Keith pulled away and a flash of anxiety flashed through his unique eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” Keith hesitantly asked. Lance’s eyes went wide when he realized how the other had taken him stopping their make out.

“No! You’re perfect mi Cielo, this night has been almost perfect.” He smoothed back Keith’s bangs and cupped his jaw.

“Almost?” Keith couldn’t hide his frown. Lance tried not to grin.

“The one thing that would make it perfect is you saying yes to being my boyfriend.” Lance teased, using the playful delivery as a cushion in case Keith said no for some reason. Keith let out a sigh of relief and pulled Lance towards him until he was straddling his legs.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” He kissed the soft lips in front of him. “You scared me there for a second.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how it came out until too late. Kisses for forgiveness?” Lance gave his boyfriend a dramatic pout. Keith rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them.

The kiss quickly grew heated. Lance felt himself giving into Keith’s dominance, allowing him to pry open his lips and suck on his tongue. Keith’s hold on Lance was steady as he slid one hand under the silk shirt onto Lance’s smooth back and slipped the other one into Lance’s pocket, fingers flexing on his ass. Lance couldn’t contain the soft, breathy moan that escaped him as Keith took hold of him. Keith smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

“I liked that sweet noise, I know you can be louder though.” Lance groaned at Keith’s words and used his grip on the other’s long, inky hair to drag their mouths back together. Keith secured his teeth gently around his boyfriend’s plush bottom lip and began to suck and worried it red before releasing it and diving back in with a low growl. Lance let out a high moan at Keith’s noise of approval and couldn’t help but roll his hips down into Keith’s muscled thigh. Keith used his hand in the other’s pocket to push him into a grind again, this time over his own groan. Lance broke the kiss, tilting his head back and whining at the friction, nails biting into Keith’s back through his shirt. Keith jumped at the chance to relatch onto one of his old hickies, sucking into the sensitive bruise.

“Oh, fuck!” Lance cursed, thrown off by the intensity of the feeling.

“There you are, don’t you dare be quiet. You understand me?” Lance moaned a ‘yes’ as Keith used the hand not in Lance’s pocket to undo the second button of Lance’s shirt. “Is this okay?” Keith looked up, searching for the approval to continue from his boyfriend.

“God yes, do whatever you want to me, cariño.” Lance felt his boyfriend slowly open the buttons and follow the line with his lips. Lance shifted his hips so that he was grinding the swell of his ass into the tent of Keith’s groin and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the man below him. Lance smiled but it was quickly wiped off his face as Keith’s lips enclosed around his right nipple. Lance let an 'ah' at the feeling and arched his back, chest pressing into Keith’s face. Keith ran the point of his tongue around the nipple before taking it between his teeth and rolling it. He sucked on it until it was puffy before blowing air on it.

“Fuck!” Keith kissed the swollen peak. And rocked his hips up before asking,

“Sensitive?” Lance whined and pushed his boyfriend's head towards the neglected nipple. They continued rocking into each other until Keith deemed the treatment equal and pulled away from Lance’s bronze chest. He kissed the squirming boy in his lap firmly before leaning back. Lance desperately tried to follow but was denied by the hold Keith had in his hair.

“We should go back to the boat,” Keith said quietly.

“You want to stop?” Lance asked, a bit confused but willingly moved off of his seat on Keith’s groin.

“No, but I don't want anything serious to happen on some random lookout. I want to take care of you right, in a nice bed. And I know if we continue I’ll lose my control.” Lance softly smiled and rested his palm on Keith's cheek.

“You’re so sweet chico Lindo. You could never treat me wrong.” Lance quickly redid the buttons of his shirt, hissing as the material brushed over his sensitive nipples. Keith smirked at the reaction but didn’t comment. The pair quickly packed up and made their way back to the bike. It wasn’t until Lance was putting on his helmet he spoke again.

“Oh, I forgot to ask. You’re a top, right?” Keith stopped putting on his helmet to shoot a deadpan look at his boyfriend.

“Was that not obvious?”

“Yea but you never know!” Lance side-eyed his boyfriend. "We're also totally banging when we get back?"

“Just get on the bike, Lance.”

ART TIME!!!!!!!!!!!! look at my boys! Look at them!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tell y'all this chapter was a BITCH I'm not joking. For some fucking reason, I decided that I wanted all of this in one chapter so I ended up writing double the amount I normally aim for, and here we are 9.5k, 26 pages, and 10 hours of writing later. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, especially the ending (wink wonk) 
> 
> Onto more positive things! Look at that fanart!! I'm dead, deceased, flatlined. It's so cute my heart goes '!!!!!!!' every time I look at it! Thank you soulcats!!!!
> 
> I want to improve my smut writing before I do any extensive stuff for this fic so if you could take a second to vote on what one-shot you want to see, that would be wonderful! All fics would be bottom/sub Lance.
> 
> 1\. A/B/O au: Would be set in canon but humans have A/B/O dynamics. Alpha Keith and omega Lance. I have no clue what kinks would be included. Feel free to leave suggestions if this is your pick 
> 
> 2\. Mafia au: Keith is a mob boss and Lance is his right hand. Scary power couple moves. More dom/sub undertones and will include kinks such as edging and knife play. 
> 
> 3\. University au: Keith and Lance meet at a rager very intoxicated and have sex on the balcony. obviously includes exhibitionism. light dom/sub undertones. Maybe a daddy kink. 
> 
> 4\. Harry Potter au: Quiddich rivals take out their pent up energy from games on each other. Hate sex (but not actually), degradation, choking, biting, aggressive shit overall.
> 
> 5\. Galtean au: Altean prince Lance is assigned Galran bodyguard Keith and he's very flirty and teases until Keith snaps. Probably has A/B/O dynamics, maybe trans Lance.


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me; crawling out of the shadows after not posting for this fic since september: hey,,,, hey..... how ya'll doin?
> 
> anyways, hello my little wildflowers! i missed you guys and im so so so so so!! sorry for taking months to update. life really got the best of me (school, mental health, boys, etc) and i struggled to write this chapter for quite a while.
> 
> i hope you enjoy and the smut scene makes up for my absence! 
> 
> also!! there's more fanart at the end of this chapter by @brocoli_bean here on AO3!

Keith smiled over towards his pouty boyfriend. His eyes grew soft as he took in the furrow of his thin brows, his pushed out lower lip, and the way he had his arms tightly crossed over his chest. 

“Are you seriously throwing a fit because you can’t get laid tonight?” Pidge elbowed Lance in the ribcage. 

“No! I’m pouting about the fact that Keith and I don’t have anywhere to sleep. How did Matt even end up in our bed?” Lance sighed and walked back over to Keith before snuggling into his side. 

“He was going to scare you when you got back but he fell asleep waiting. Where did you two even go?” 

“Keith took me to meet his family then we had a picnic with my favorite foods.” Lance cooed, reaching up to pinch Keith’s cheek. 

“That’s adorable!” Allura exclaimed, walking into the living room area. 

“I didn’t exactly take you to meet my family, I took you bowling and Uncle Kolvain just so happened to be there.

“It’s his bowling alley.” 

“Okay and? He’s not always there.” Keith huffed. 

“It’s still cute.” Daphne pointed out from where she was sitting in front of the couch with an Xbox controller in her hand. Lance watched as Beck sat on the couch behind her, legs coming to rest on either side of her. He smiled as they bickered over Mario Kart characters before turning back to his own conversation. 

“I’ve never been called cute so many times in a row,” Keith grumbled. 

“It’s a compliment chico Lindo.” Lance turned to the others that were there. “Keith and I are doing a campout on the roof so please leave us alone.” 

“Ew, no sex on the roof!” Beck shouted with his eyes still trained on the TV.” 

“Shut up, let them be happy.” Daphne elbowed his shin. 

“Yeah Beck.” Lance teased and stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Lance took a hold of Keith's hands and started leading him upstairs. 

“If you sneak in and get us some clothes I’ll get us sleeping bags and blankets and see if the foam mattress thing is still in the hall closet. Keith nodded and kissed Lance's cheek before sneaking into the bedroom Matt took captive. 

Keith quickly gathered two of his sweatshirts, a pair of his pajama pants, and the shorts Lance wore the night before walking into the bathroom to get a makeup wipe for Lance. He turned around and saw Romelle lurking in the bathroom doorway and jumped, not expecting to see her there. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” Romelle giggled and flicked a chunk of her blonde hair over her shoulder before walking into the bathroom with him. 

“You grabbing stuff for Lance?” Keith nodded. “Well, if you really want him to go bananas he keeps sampler packets of his moisturizer in the medicine cabinet. 

“Shit or real? I thought those were condoms.” Keith laughed and opened the cabinet to grab one of the packets. 

“They’re pink and say moisturizer on them.” 

“I wasn’t going to get caught looking at condoms if there were though.” Keith pointed out. 

“Silly boy, condoms are in the cabinet under the sink in between the lube and the pads. We’re not animals.” Romelle waved a hand before waltzing back out the door. “I’d grab some of both and go get your loverboy.” Keith’s cheeks flushed red as she disappeared with a laugh. 

If he quickly ducked under the counter to take some lube and condoms, that’s nobody’s business but his own. 

Keith ran back into Lance at the entrance to the stairs to the roof. 

“Did you manage to sneak past the beast?” 

“The beast is the heaviest sleeper I know, even Shiro could have gotten past him.” Keith poked fun at both Matt and his brother. Lance threw his head back and laughed. Keith’s eyes were immediately drawn to the crinkle of his eyes and the blinding smile on his face.

“Dude, you just gave me the sappiest look.” Lance teased, nose scrunching.

“I can’t help it, you just pull that side out of me.” Keith flirted. He smirked as a soft blush crept up Lance's cheeks.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, pushing the door to the roof open. 

The pair dropped the things they brought onto the floor. They pushed the floor cushion leftover from the previous night into a rectangle before laying the foam piece on top, making a makeshift mattress. Lance unzipped a sleeping bag out flat to kay on top of before unceremoniously piling the blankets he brought on top. 

When he turned around Keith was holding out clothes for him in one hand, and the things he took for Lance from the bathroom in the other. 

“You brought some of my skincare?” Lance asked, eyes going wide at what Keith thought was a simple gesture. 

“ You do it even when you’re shitfaced, I figured you would want it so you don’t have to go back down later.” Lance smiled and rose to his toes to place a gentle kiss on Keith’s lips. 

“Thank you mi sol.” He took the items out of Keith’s hands and tossed the packets on the makeshift bed before beginning to unbutton his top. Lance smiled softly, feeling Keith’s eyes follow his fingers down his torso. He made sure to unbutton the buttons just a little bit slower than normal before dragging his fingers back up where the shirt was now open before sliding it off of his shoulders in a deliberate manner, arching his back slightly just to mess with Keith. 

“Tease.” Keith chided before pulling his own shirt over his head. He turned away to grab his pants and changed into them before turning back towards his boyfriend who was not sitting cross-legged on the bed using the makeup wipe Keith brought him. Keith vetoed his sweatshirt for the time being and flopped down on his back next to his boyfriend. 

Thank you for grabbing these for me, I didn’t even think about it. Lance sighed as he finished rubbing his moisturizer in and let himself fall backward, head falling to rest on Keith’s bicep. 

“No problem, Romelle’s the one that told me to grab the moisturizer though. And the condoms, and the lube.” Lance snorted at that, turning his head to look at Keith’s profile. 

“Of course she did.” Lance smiled, taking in how Keith’s face was both soft but strong and angular. He brought a hand up lightly traced a finger gently down the flat slope of Keith’s nose before carding them through his hair. Keith’s eyes crinkled with a smile at the gesture, long straight eyelashes fluttering. 

“God, you call me pretty but you’re seriously something else mi amour.” His hand slid down to hold Keith’s cheek and he grinned as Keith affectionately nuzzled into the touch. 

“Because you are pretty baby.” Keith kissed Lance’s palm before leaning in. “Absolutely stunning.” Keith’s breath ghosted over Lance’s lips before Lance leaned forward to close the small gap. They kissed for a few moments before Keith pulled away. 

“The most gorgeous boy I’ve ever seen and you’re mine.” Keith smiled as he kissed Lance again. He rolled them over so that Lance was on his back and he was settled in between his thighs. Lance’s hands easily wrapped around Keith, one arm going around his back and the other around his neck. Keth’s hands eagerly trailed down Lance's body, one supporting the arch of his boyfriend’s back as the other took a hold of one of the thighs hitched on his waist. Lance took no time running his tongue along Keith’s lips, moaning softly as Keith opened his lips and sucked on his tongue. Lance felt himself rolling his hips slightly as he returned the action as Keith dove into his mouth. 

Keith moaned lowly as Lance gently ground up onto him. He let his hips fall completely flush against Lances, matching groans leaving both of their lips, air mixing between them. Lance smiled and kissed over Keith’s jaw before gently taking the lobe of his ear into his mouth. His nimble hands slip down Keith’s torso to play with the hem of his pants, fingers slipping under the elastic if both his pants and underwear just slightly. 

He breathed heavily in Keith’s ear before asking, “You want me to give you head, chico Lindo?” Keith’s fingers sunk deeper into the flesh of Lance’s thigh. 

“Fuck baby, you want to? ” Keith dragged Lance into a messy kiss sliding his hand to take a hold of Lance’s ass, smiling at the weight of the cheek in his hand. His fingers slipped under the hem of his cotton shorts. Lance broke the kiss with an airy moan at the feeling of skin on skin. 

“Yes, literally so much. I’ve been thinking about it for so long.” He ground their erections together again. “ Please mi amor?” 

“Now why would I ever say no to you?” Keith hummed, cheek nuzzled against Lance’s. He took the time to take a hold of Lance’s ass with both hands before rolling them over. He felt the air hiss through his teeth as Lance’s weight rested on Keith’s cock. Lance grinned and ground down once again onto Keith, reveling in the feeling of Keith using his grip to force Lance down again. 

“God, I fucking love your hands.” Lance groaned, resting his hands on top of where Keith’s were splayed over his backside. 

“Yeah?” Keith egged him on, continuing the rhythm their hips had fallen into. Lance laces his fingers between Keith’s. 

“Mmhm, love how big they are.” He rolled his hips down faster. “They make me feel cute.” 

“Darling, you’re a twink. Of course, they’re big compared to you.” Keith couldn’t dampen his smile as Lance shot him a withering look. 

“You just ruined the moment.” He pouted, halting any movement on top of Keith. 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to.” Keith felt the pressure in his chest build as he tried not to laugh. Lance huffed before removing his hands and sliding them up to rest on Keith’s pecks. He dug his nails into the skin harshly as a means to pettily get back at his boyfriend. 

“I’m not a twink, my shoulders are way too broad for that.” Keith actually laughed this time and brought his hands to wrap around Lance’s waist. 

“You do realize that my hands almost touch right? And you’ve got those long thin legs and you have no body hair.” 

“I’m a swimmer! We shave our bodies and I can’t help that I’m lanky and thin!” Lance protested, lip pushing out and eyes big and pouty. Keith ran his hands under the red hoodie handing off his boyfriend’s shoulders and rested his hands on his bare hips. 

“I know baby, but I love your body the way it is.” Keith watched as Lance blushed, cheeks flushing a pretty red at his words. 

“Shut it, oh my God. How are you like this?” 

“It’s easy when you’re so wonderful.” Lance’s blush spread up to his ears and down his neck. Lance smiled and leaned down to kiss Keith soundly on his lips before breaking it off to giggle in the other’s face. 

“Oh, you’re about to get your _soul_ sucked through your dick.” Lance pecked Keith’s lips one last time before slowly sliding down his body until he was face level with Keith’s navel. He peppered a bunch of little kisses on Keith’s stomach, reveling in the snorts of laughter that Keith couldn’t hold back. 

Keith watched as Lance rested his cheek on his thigh and raised his blue eyes up to make eye contact with the other. 

“You sure about this?” Lance asked cheek squished cutely. Keith took a minute to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm the rapid beat of his heart at the image of Lance laid between his legs. 

“ I could not be more sure, baby. Do what you want.” Keith gently laced his finger through Lance’s hair. Lance smiled before tucking his fingers under his waistband before inching it down, lips following closely. Keith lifted his hips so that Lance could get his underwear over his hips. Lance’s eyes snapped from following Keith’s underwear up to where his cock was now 

standing proudly. 

“Well fuck me.” Lance whispered as his hand came up to wrap around his shaft loosely. He smiled as Keith groaned at the loose grip, moving to line his mouth up with the flushed red tip of Keith’s cock. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting the head of his cock rest on the flat of his tongue. Keith’s fingers tightened in his curls and he moaned as Lance laved his tongue on the underside of the sensitive area. 

“Fuck baby, can you take more?” Keith cradled Lance's face with his spare hand and groaned as Lance wrapped his lips fully around his cock and sunk down until Keith hit the back of his mouth. Lance’s brow furrowed as he came back up and swirled his tongue around the tip before going back down, this time allowing Keith’s cock into his throat. He hummed around him and pushed down the last bit letting his nose brush against the cropped hair at the base. Lance looked up as he swallowed around him before moving back up to suck at the head. Keith watched, enamored with how Lance looked with his mouth full. He couldn’t help but hook his finger in Lance’s cheek and watched as spit began to gather. 

Lance pulled off and messily kissed at the tip before beginning to pump him slowly. “I want you to fuck my throat chico Lindo.” He vulgarly let his tongue run around the head, dipping into where precum was leaking. 

“Fuck yeah, you sure? Lance nodded before taking Keith back into his mouth, immediately creating a suction that made Keith buck up slightly. Lance’s eyes shut and he tapped on the other’s thigh, encouraging him to do it again. Keith let both hands fall into his boyfriend’s hair before slowly fucking back into Lance’s mouth again, reveling in the sensation of Lance’s tight wet throat taking his cock, the vice shooting waves of pleasure up his spine. 

“You’re taking me so well darling. You’ve got a throat made for fucking you know that?” Lance moaned at his words, hand not holding Keith’s leg moving down to grind the heel of his hand into his own cock trapped in his shorts. 

Lance felt himself get lost in the sensation. Head clouding over and eyes blissfully falling shut as Keith used him. Keith pulled on his hair a little bit to try and refocus Lance’s attention back on him. 

“You love this, don’t you? Letting me use you like this?” Keith marveled at the blissed-out expression on Lance’s beautiful face. His eyes trailed his eyes down Lance’s body, following the movement of his arm down to where Lance was desperately grinding into his hand. “Aww, baby. I’ll take care of you, don't worry. Do you want to keep going or do you want me to help you?” 

Lance forced his eyes open and pulled off from where Keith was just resting in his mouth. 

“God keep going I want you to finish in my mouth.” Lance opened his mouth and let Keith push him back down. 

“You’re so perfect darling, so good for me.” Keith praised as Lance swallowed him down again. He moaned as his head slipped into Lance’s hot throat and he felt Lance choke lightly, spit dripping out of his mouth messily. Keith rolled his hips up again, a bit faster than previously, and moaned as Lance started sucking, creating a vacuum with his mouth. 

“I'm close baby,” Keith warned, pulling Lance’s back again. “Can you suck the head for me baby?” Lance nodded and rolled his tongue around the tip and did what Keith asked before using his free hand to begin stroking the area, not in his mouth. He dug his tongue into the slit again and Keith clenched his hair a bit tighter. “Going to cum baby, you want it down your throat?” Lance nodded and opened his mouth to rest his cock in his mouth, making eye contact as he continued to jack Keith off. 

The eye contact mixed with the vulgar position Lance had put himself in sent Keith over the edge. With a ragged moan and one more thrust into the other’s mouth, Keith felt himself let go Ropes of cum shot into Lance’s mouth and he greedily sucked, forcing every last drop he could get out. 

Eventually, Keith forced him to pull up and watched the mischievous glint in Lance’s eye as he tilted his flushed face up before sticking his tongue out again, this time coated in Keith’s cum, some of it smearing onto his lips. Keith groaned as Lance closed his mouth and swallowed before opening his mouth again. 

“Fuck, c’ mere darling. Let me take care of you.” Keith reached out for the other, smiling as Lance scrambled back into his lap. Once he was settled Keith brought his thumb up to Lance’s swollen lip and wiped off the last bit of cum and watched as Lance licked it off. 

“What do you want Lance?” Keith ran his hands down Lance’s sides and settled on the curve of his ass. 

“Touch me please, I don’t care how just touch me,” Lance whined, arms wrapping around Keith’s shoulders. 

“I know, I’ve got you.” Keith gently pulled his sweatshirt over Lance’s head and kissed his was down to Lance’s collar bone, biting on it before attaching his lips onto the hollow and ran his fingers under the band of his shorts before slowly pulling down his shorts until he could tuck it under his boyfriend's balls and immediately took him into his hand, thumb digging onto the slit. 

Lance arched his back as he rocked between the grip Keith had on his ass and the heavy friction of Keith’s fast strokes. He desperately moaned as he forced Keith's head lower, in a very similar manner as earlier that evening. 

Keith happily went, sucking small marks into his dark skin as he was pushed closer to Lance’s nipples. He placed a gentle kiss on one before easing it into his mouth, sucking on it at the same moment he twisted his hand around the head of Lance’s cock. 

“Yes, ah, c’mon I’m so close.” Lance breathily said, head thrown back Keith smiled, kissing over to the other nipple to give it the same intense treatment. Lance’s moans raised in increasing pitch as Keith worked him towards his orgasm. Figuring he needed one more push Keith released his hold on Lance’s ass in favor of teasing a finger over his hole. Lance’s fingers dug into his neck and threw his head back as his orgasm washed over him. 

Keith kissed up the muscle on his boyfriend’s neck before kissing his lips gently, eyes trailing over his face as Lance came down from his high. 

“Feeling okay?” Keith asked, removing his hand covering in Lance’s mess. Lance smiled and nodded before taking a hold of Keith’s wrist. “Baby what are you- oh.” Keith felt himself go red as Lance took his fingers into his mouth, licking his own cum off of Keith’s hand. 

“Wouldn’t want to make a mess and not clean it up, now would we?” Lance asked once he’s sucked on all of Keith’s fingers. 

“You’re filthy.” Keith scolded while picking up Lance’s discarded sweater. He watched as Lance pulled it over his head and made himself busy with resituating Lance’s shorts before lifting up to pull up his own pants. 

The pair quickly found their way under the pile of blankets Lance brought, cuddled up facing each other. Keith kissed along the crown of Lance’s head gently while Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“I have a question that might be weird to ask so early." Keith blurted, breaking their quiet moment. 

“What is it mi sol?” 

“Are you a sub?” Keith felt the boy in his arms tense a little at the question. “I only ask because it seemed like you slipped into a headspace for a moment there.” He supplied. Lance hummed quietly before replying. 

“I mean, probably. All of my exes have either been vanilla dudes or girls who thought it was weird to be a male sub. So I’ve never been able to actually explore it.” 

“Would you want to? Explore it I mean. And maybe with me? Hypothetically, in the future.” Lance beamed up at his boyfriend. 

“ Cuddle now, BDSM talk later. Let’s watch the stars.” 

“Do you think she’s ever going to come around?” Keith asked Lance as he handed him his water bottle. Lance turned to where Keith was pointing at Daphne and Beck arguing on the other side of the creek. 

“Yeah, I honestly think she already is. She’s gotten to the stage where he’s all she talks about when we’re alone.” Lance leaned back into Keith and smiled when Keith wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“That’s good, I’m getting really tired of him complaining all the time about her.” 

“I mean, he doesn’t do a good job of talking to her. He always starts their fights.”

“Isn’t that how you flirted when we were kids.” Lance elbowed Keith in the ribs. 

“Yes, when I was ten. But that’s normal for a ten-year-old. The kid is sixteen and doesn’t know how to talk to the girls he’s basically in love with.” 

“Should I help him out?” 

“Absolutely not! I love watching them struggle. It’s going to make a cute story. It’ll be an enemies to lovers arc.” Keith was about to respond when one of his campers called for him. He pulled away before making his way over to his kids. 

“Daph! Come help me pass out the supplies!” Lance shouted across the creek and watched as she walked across the rocks. 

“I’ll do beads and you do the strings and pattern diagrams?” Daphne suggested. Lance nodded his agreement and split the piles apart and made their way over to the tarps the kids had set their bags on. They quickly distributed all of the supplies into a large circle before calling the kids over to walk them through the craft. 

The group spent the next hour working with the kids on the craft, not finding a moment to hang out as friends until they were in the mess hall for lunch. Their group happily sat around their table, digging into the tuna melts and potato salads that the kitchen had made. 

“This the best fucking sandwich I’ve ever had,” Lance muttered under his breath before taking a large bite out of the corner. Keith smiled at his boyfriend's dramatics but couldn't help but agree. While he was definitely a creep and a little bit too friendly with Lance for his taste, Rolo was an amazing cook. 

“I’m going to go get another sandwich, does anybody else want one?” Daphne asked from her spot across from Keith and Lance. Lance nodded excitedly simultaneously with Beck’s response of, 

“I’ll go with you.” Daphne looked over at him and nodded before the pair got up and rejoined the line.

“Oh my God Keith, he actually did something.” 

“I know. I’m so proud.” Keith joked back. 

“They’re growing up so fast.” Lance walked wiping a tear and let out a dramatic sniff. 

“Next thing you know he’s actually going to ask her out.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself chico Lindo.” Keith laughed at how fast Lance shut down that idea. 

“What.,” Keith threw an arm around Lance’s shoulders, “ don’t think he’s ready yet?”

“Oh, I _know_ he’s not ready yet. Last week when she rested her head on his shoulder he turned so red the campers thought he got sunburnt. Kid might combust if she says yes to a date.”

Keith hummed in agreement as he moved to take another sip of his coke.

  
  
  


“Hey, Lance!” Allura flagged him down as he was walking through the grand lawn. 

“What’s up?” 

“I need to refill my first aid supplies but I have to prepare for the campfire tonight so I was wondering if you could go get my stuff for me?” 

“Allura!” Lance groaned, shoulders hunching forward. 

“Pretty please? I think Keith’s the one doing med bay inventory if that persuades you.” Lance huffed but nodded in agreement. Lance hadn’t been able to see his boyfriend since the morning due to their different chore schedules. 

“Fine. But know damn well I’m only going to see my boyfriend.” 

“I expected nothing else. Try to be back before the campfire please.” She teased with a wink. 

Lance stuck his tongue out of her before heading towards the Black cabin. He hopped up the stairs and swung open the door. He made his way through the hall to where Lance knew Keith was in storage. He tiptoed into the room and saw his target facing the shelves with a clipboard in his hand. He slowly made his way behind the other and snaked his arms around Keith’s waist. 

Keith jumped sharply and tensed before realizing it was just Lance.

“You scared the shit out of me baby.” Keith turned around in Lance’s hold and kissed his nose. “What’re you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be organizing the sheds by the lake?” 

“I finished early and Allura asked me to come to get her a first aid kit.” Lance shrugged and leaned in for a proper kiss. Keith indulged him with a few pecks before pulling away. 

“So you’re not here for me? Ouch.” 

“I wasn’t going to do it until she said you were here.” Lance teasingly pointed out. 

“Well, that makes me feel better.” Lance giggled at Keith’s satisfied expression before capturing his lips again, arms sliding up and around Keith’s neck. Lance startled a little bit as Keith let the clipboard drop to the floor but hummed constantly once Keith’s arms came around his waist. 

Lance willingly opened his mouth when Keith ran his tongue across the seam and quietly moaned as Keith lazily swirled his tongue around his. Deciding he wanted more contact Lance lifted one of his legs onto Keith’s hip and smiled when a hand came around to grab the bottom. He eagerly jumped up, locking his ankles around the small of Keith’s back wiggling slightly in Keith’s hold. Keith pulled away from the kiss to work a hickey near Lance’s ear and Lance giggled as Keith spun them around and walked Lance back into a wall. 

“My strong amour,” Lance whispered before pulling Keith’s face back up to his. 

  
  


The pair quickly got lost in the feeling of each other’s lips, the warm sensations of their bodies pressed together. The pair were so distracted they didn’t even hear Shiro come in. It wasn’t until the older man cleared his throat loudly that Keith and Lance realized he was there. Lance quickly pulled his head away, eyes snapping to where Shiro was standing, taking the fond but exasperated expression on his face. 

“Oh, hey Shiro.” Lance weakly smiled and waved. 

“Hi, Lance.” The amusement was very clear in the tone of his voice. “Keith, not that I don’t love seeing you happy, but can you not do this in my cabin bud?” Keith sighed before slowly releasing Lance’s legs and letting his feet rest on the floor. 

“You are such a mood killer.”

“It’s my space!” Shiro shot back at his younger brother. “Don’t get frisky with your boyfriend in my storage room Kira!” Lance snorted at Shiro’s phrasing. 

“Shiro I love you but nobody says ‘getting frisky’ anymore.” Lance laughed again before scooting around Keith and grabbing the box he came for in the first place. 

“Yes, they do.” Shiro pouted. 

“They absolutely do not, old man.” Keith sassed at his brother. Shiro threw his arms in the air before walking out. 

“See you at campfire babe.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek before also leaving. 

Keith’s eyes lingered on his boyfriend until he was completely out of view before turning to finish inventory.

Keith eventually finished the counting and went to find Shiro. He saw his brother hunched over his laptop at the desk in the corner of the infirmary and obnoxiously dropped the clipboards onto the desk with a clatter. 

“There you go fucker.” Keith moved to leave but Shiro grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“You’re going to hate this conversation but we have to have it. Are you and Lance having sex yet?” 

“Shiro what the fuck?!” Keith yelled, thrown off by the question. 

“Are you and Lance having sex, Keith? This is very important.” 

“I mean, kind of? Nothing serious yet. Why the hell do you need to know this?” 

“I want to make sure you’re being safe. Are you both clean?”  
  


“Yes Shiro, we had that conversation.” Keith decided to just go along with it, the sooner he answered, the sooner he would be allowed to leave the conversation. 

“Where are you even having sex?”

“Fucking hell. We got to like third base on the roof of the boathouse the last time we were there.”

“Gross Keith that’s public.” Shiro chastised. 

“Matt was in our bed and nobody went up! It was totally fine.” 

“Well, I would prefer it if you didn’t do that again.”

“That’s not really up to you Shiro. Besides, there isn’t really anywhere else to go. ” 

“Adam, Curtis, and I like the Daibazaal Hotel for when we have our nights off. It’s really nice for the price. And the rooms are pretty soundproof.” Shiro smiled, mirth clear in his eyes.

“Gross.” Keith stuck out his tongue, definitely a reaction he had picked up from Lance. “I did not need or ever want to hear that.”

“I’m just saying.” 

“This conversation is over, I’m going to go get my cabin ready for the campfire you weirdo.” Shiro laughed as Keith quickly left, not wanting to hear another word out of Shiro. 

“Love you, bro!” 

“Kiss my ass, Shiro!” Keith shouted back before exiting the cabin entirely. He ended up jogging to the Red cabin, not wanting to get stopped by anybody looking for help. Keith opened the door to his cabin and laughed as Beck struggled to keep all of the campers in check.

“Woah there, let’s all chill out. I need you all to bundle up for the campfire, we only have ten minutes until we need to be out there and only half of you are wearing jackets which is five too little.” Keith ushered the kids to their bunks and laughed as Beck's shoulders sagged in relief. 

Beck walked over to his friend and hung his head. “ Please never leave me alone with them again. I can’t do it by myself.” Beck’s voice dropped to a whisper. “They’re a bunch of animals.” 

“I have kitchen duty, next week man.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Oooh! Beck said a bad word!” Tommy pointed a finger at the pair.

“He’ll put a dollar in the swear jar when we get to the campfire bud. Are you guys already?” Keith received a string of yeses and nodded heads and ushered the kids out onto the porch. 

The group made their way over to where most of the other cabins were already sitting around, kids mingling with each other. 

“Okay y’all, have fun and feel free to hang around the area but don’t wander past the sandpit, okay?” Keith watched as his campers dispersed before scouting the area for his boyfriend only to find Lance already smiling and waving at him. Keith wove through the masses of kids in the ground and eventually made it over to where his boyfriend was sitting on a blanket with Pidge and Matt. 

Lance eagerly took hold of his hand and pulled him down to sit next to him before clambering into his lap ungracefully. He twisted around so that his back was flush to Keith’s chest and leaned his head back onto Keith’s shoulder with a smile. 

Keith placed a gentle kiss on Lance’s lips and tried to tamper down a grin as Lance went in for another. They pulled apart and Lance snuggled back into Keith, bringing his knees up so he could tuck his feet under Keith’s legs. 

“Stop being gross.” Pidge sneered. Matt smacked the back of her head.

“Let them be happy, stupid.” 

“You’re stupid.”

“No, you’re stupid.” 

“You’re both stupid.” Hunk cut them off as he came up behind them with Shay. The couple set down a plaid blanket next to the other and sat down with them. 

“Oh no, another couple.” 

“You can say whatever you want about Keith and me, but I will not condone you insulting Hunk and Shay. It feels illegal.” 

“I love you, buddy.” Hunk reached over to dap up Lance. 

“I love you more man.”  
  


“Impossible.” 

“Oh, you want to go?” Lance asked. Keith softly nuzzled into Lance’s neck as Hunk and Lance got into their bro love argument, content to just be wrapped around his baby while the world moved around them. 

“You good, mi amour?” Lance nudged Keith’s cheek with his knuckles. 

“Yeah, just enjoying the moment. Thinking about some things Shiro said.” 

“You’re sweet. I’m sorry for ditching you earlier, he scares me sometimes.” 

“He makes Adam and Curtis take spiders outside, how the hell does he scare you?” 

“He just does. What did you talk about?” Keith groaned and buried his head in Lance’s neck. “Oh my God did he make you have a sex talk?” 

“He made me have a sex talk,” Keith grumbled. Lance giggled and brought his arm around to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“Was it as bad as it sounds?”

“Kind of. He asked prying questions and gave me a hotel he says is nice.”

“A hotel?”

“He really doesn’t want us to have sex on a boat full of our friends.” 

“I can’t believe you told him that.” 

“He also made sure to tell me that the hotel has thick walls so I think it’s even.”

“Ew.” 

“That’s what I said. But it is good information.” Keith pulled up his hood, neck cold from the wind hitting it.

“True.” 

“Want to go to a hotel this weekend? We can explore Marmora more and Uncle Kolvain will probably make us come over for dinner.”

“That sounds wonderful chico Lindo.” 

“Cool.”

“Cool.” Lance giggled, parroting Keith’s stoic response. “Now let’s actually listen to Romelle and Allura’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there's chapter 7 all done! in the next chapter, i promise to stop stretching it out and our boys will finally get it on ;)
> 
> ok, but isn't that fan art fucking adorable. it's based on the first kiss scene in the flower field and i love it so much! thank you @brocoli_bean!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to clear up a few little things because I'm too lazy to find a place to write it in.  
> Red Cabin: Keith, Beck  
> Orange Cabin: Matt, Jax  
> Yellow Cabin: Hunk, Trent  
> Green Cabin: Pidge, Jason  
> Blue Cabin: Lance, Daphne  
> Purple Cabin: Romelle, Lexi  
> Pink Cabin: Allura, Katie  
> Grey Cabin: Shay, Lily  
> White Cabin: Coran, headquarters  
> Black Cabin: Shiro, Curtis, Rolo, Adam, infirmary
> 
> \- CIT means counselor in training. All of the CITs in this story are OCs because I think that's fun and I can do what I want.


End file.
